A Fight For Freedom
by The 7th Shichibukai
Summary: Bloodthirsty. Heartless. Sadistic. Powerful. These are words that describe Luffy, the rumored son of Gol D. Roger, the late Pirate King, after he escaped the Impel Down. And now, with the Marine's finest men on his tails, Luffy must assemble a powerful crew who can defy the government, and also a family who can save him from his own darkness. This is war. A fight for their freedom.
1. Chapter 1 - Gamble

**Chapter 1**

**Gamble**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own One Piece. **

* * *

In the depths of Impel Down, below the deepest prison chamber known as the Cold Hell, lays the legendary floor unknown to the surface of the world where the vilest of all criminals are being kept, erased from the face of the earth along with their history and of the name they once bear.

Gossips and rumors that floats around the people around the entire world says that the most sadistic and bloodthirsty man in the world and a woman who sees massacring countries and creating wars as a form of sport are being kept locked in on this very floor.

And just like all prisoners, they are subjected to their personal tortures.

Torture that is so painful that one should have a high tolerance of pain and clear thinking just to survive its first wave. Tortures that are made to break the unbreakable. Tortures that are made to destroy even the soul of their prisoners.

Tortures that are meant to break the evil.

But even if none of the outside world truly knew it, and even if most of the Marines are ignorant or silent about it, the fact remains that the late Pirate King's son is still alive, running through the blood of a man who's dwelling and is being broken deep within the walls of Impel Down.

* * *

"Get me out of here you damned, stupid, good-for-nothing dogs!" The boy thrashed as he looked around the dark room, his wild eyes imitating the beasts found in his hometown as he did his best to intimidate and threaten the men around him.

But the guards, who were used to such reaction, remained as stoic and as passive as they had been. Besides, they've seen worse criminals. And it wasn't as if these prisoners could do anything to help themselves escape.

Because these prisoners. They were as good as dead.

"Man! This boy really got Gol's tongue!" a huge man laughed from his prison cell, his bloody red eyes eyeing the boy with amusement.

"Oh~ho~ho~ho~! This young lad got some guts, reminds me of my old days," a man with no teeth at all said, his falcon-like gaze never leaving the eyes of the youngest prisoner. Oh, how he adored such wild eyes.

"There really isn't any doubt that this kid is the son of good ol' Gold alright! Their punky attitude is just too funny to forget!" a crone-like woman with bloody-soaked hair said before releasing her unnerving laughter.

"Shut up! All of you stupid men! Shut up!" the young child yelled, irritated at the fact that the other inmates were being so noisy and are talking about him.

"And what will you do if we do not?" the huge man asked as he lowered his voice to scare the young child.

"I don't know! What the hell can I do except shout at you to shut the hell up?!" the brave soul yelled, which earned him the collective laughter of every men, including the prison guards residing on the isolated level.

"This kid here is going to be the death of me, I tell you all that!" the huge man said in between his laughter before he began to cough up his own blood.

"Things are getting better and better alright! And I really do think that it is nice of our shitty Government to give us some form of entertainment," another of the prisoners said as he, too, coughed up his own blood.

"Yup! And when I thought I'd die from boredom, you really are a hero young man," another prisoner said, his voice filled with humor but at the same time, doing his best to stay up.

"Hey kid! If I ever escaped this hellhole, would you consider joining me in my quest of destroying every men in existence?" the woman with bloody hair asked as she stared into the darkness that covered her line of sight.

"Lady. Lady. Lady." The huge man said as he shook his head. "You should never give the kid some kind of false hope. The torture here is so great I actually am impressed by them but I am not sure how long he'd be able to survive that before the Great Escape occurs."

"I'll give him about a day or two," a prisoner chimed.

"Make it three days," another added.

"I think he'd last up to five," an old man said.

"Nah. I think he won't even last a day. By night, he'll be dead." A brutal one stated.

All these nonsense talking angered the young boy. How dare they say that he'll die in this place? How dare they dictate his very own life span.

How dare they decide for him?!

"Shut the fuck up you damned old, rotten men!" he yelled as he began to thrash once more.

"Listen to me! I will live and I will escape this stinking pile of shit, you hear me?! I will outlive all of you and—and!" the young boy yelled, ignoring the blood that gushed from his teeth.

"I will be the Pirate King!" and when the eyes of the boy dilated, all the prison guards fell down on the cold floor with their mouths being filled by their own saliva.

"You've got quite the willpower in you, don't you, kid?" the man who was struggling to keep his consciousness said before he finally surrendered to the peace that the darkness and the Netherworld offered him.

Too bad he cannot see the man become the Pirate King any longer

* * *

And just as he promised, the young boy lasted far longer than what the most dangerous men in Impel Down could ever imagine. In fact, he outlasted most, if not all, of the prisoners who came in and died in.

He was there, watching the huge man named Sadista die. He was there and he heard his last cries, his crazed laughter and what seemed like choking before he finally died.

He listened to the screams of pain and agony of the old crone as an imp-like creature skinned her, night after night until in ended.

And the young boy never felt remorse or sadness over the death of his fellow prisoners. Instead, the young boy felt an odd feeling of satisfaction, knowing that he accomplished what he said and truly outlasted the people who called him weak, managing to prove himself.

Likewise, Luffy was able to toughen himself up in this place people call hellhole.

He was able to strengthen and improve his abilities, his mind, his pain tolerance and his body.

And the happiest part of it was that these bastards don't know that they are aiding him. They are helping him escape, building him into a person who can destroy their so-called indestructible facility.

Soon, he will be able to just that.

Soon, he will be able to destroy Impel Down.

* * *

How long has it been since he began his training in this hell hole?

A month?

It was probably longer than that.

A year…?

No, maybe a little bit more.

A few years…?

Yes, that could be quite accurate.

The young, 'punk-like' child was already in his teens, and had adapted to the life in the Isolated Hell for being born as the child of his 'father', a person he never even met.

But despite growing in a torture palace where one mistake could lead to one's demise, he still grew.

He grew and learned things that are vital for one's survival.

He learned the secrets of Impel Down, the facts that he should never talk to others and be comfortable with other prisoners. The fact that things such as mercy will only hinder his chance of survival and that a man should look after himself and his men before others.

He learned how to play with his emotions, and how to increase his power by using it.

He learned that one should and must fight in order to live, because the fighter will and shall live and the weak deserves nothing but death, something that Mother Nature decreed even before humans existed.

But it wasn't simple.

Living and surviving in Impel Down is not a simple task that could shape everyone.

Rest is something he never tasted in Impel Down.

Not in his sleep. Not even in the most dormant hours.

The young boy cannot stop thinking about the next tortures he must endure to strengthen himself, what kind of protection he must use and how he can stop himself from breaking down and giving into their demands.

Tortures which shake his thinking, his philosophy, his beliefs, his ideals and even his very own…

Identity.

* * *

'Swim. Swim. Swim.' He kept on thinking, pushing his limits to a test.

Swim or be eaten. Swim or die. Swim or waste his life by being fish food. Swim or regret that you weren't able to live a life of freedom.

He was gambling all he had left in him so he has to swim. Swim. He trained long for this. He trained long to outmatch and outswim these oversized fishes who wants a taste of human flesh.

He trained long to fight off the calmed seas which made his body heavier for some odd reasons.

He lived his entire life for this one moment. For this one chance of escape.

The sacrifices of his allies would be put to vain if he dies right now.

All his promises would be broken.

He can't die.

Not right now!

'Roar!' he heard a powerful roar emitted by a differently shaped Sea King which appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

'An island?' the boy thought as he laid on the fine sands beneath him, ignoring the pain in his arms as he stared at the light blue, cloudless skies above him.

A genuine smile was plastered upon his face as the feeling of euphoria sets it.

'I did it, I'm free,' he thought as he felt himself losing grip of reality.

Should he let go now? He managed to do his promise, correct? He managed to free himself and he'd die as a free man, just as he wished.

Besides, what's the point of doing his best to survive if he cannot even lift a finger, if his muscles ached just by trying to move them, and that he was in what seemed like an isolated island in the middle of the Calm Belt?

What's the point of attempting to save himself if it'll be put in vain?

Wait.

No.

What the hell was he thinking?!

He needs to save himself.

He can't die here.

He wasn't fully and truly free yet.

He just can't die here.

But-but he's dying! And fast!

And the reality finally hit him. He's human. And even if he was tortured inside Impel Down and may have one of the most powerful endurance there was, just a bite from the mighty Sea Kings is enough to send him to his visit to hell…or wherever his soul may go to.

"Who is she?" a woman whispered in curiosity.

"Save…me…"

Everybody was surprised.

He never could've thought of having the ability to speak any longer. He thought he lost those ability years ago.

The women never heard of such deep voice. It was always high pitched.

"Please…save me…"

"Who are you?" there was another woman, but the young boy couldn't look at her. Or at anyone at that, not because he cannot move his head, but his eyes were blurry, the salt water doing and showing its true powers.

"My name is…"

Should he say it? No, he can't. Because maybe they'll know—or maybe they won't. No, they'll surely have some idea about who he was.

However, he does need their help.

"Luffy."

And with just that simple decision of saying his name, of gambling his identity and even his life, a new era is born.

* * *

**Edited: 7/20/2013**

Special thanks to Thorndsword **for knocking some sense into my brain. And though I know it isn't perfect (or even hurt to read in your perspective) as of now, this is my best and I thank you for making me extract it, for challenging me to do by best. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Hancock

**Chapter 2**

**Hancock**

* * *

They thought that with the death of Gol D. Rogers, the World will be put to a rest, most pirates would go into a state of inactivity and that it'll be peaceful, especially for the World Government and for the Marines.

But no, the man who once became the King of Pirates chose that his end will ignite a new problem. That he'll go with a bang.

He announced to the world the location of the so-called One Piece, a place where it is rumored to be located at the end of New World, a place protected by an unknown entity and has never been reached ever since his announcement: Raftel.

No one knew what One Piece was, what it possesses and what its real value is. All they knew is that when one achieves it, he or she could be named as the next Pirate King, the man who holds the most freedom in the World.

This is the very reason why the world was sent into an uproar. Men and children began to dream, and from the four Blues of the seas appears the most dangerous of pirates, and in each generation comes a worse generation from before.

The Red Hair Shanks, the man who was known for his powerful Haki.

Gecko Moriah, a man who has sailed with his group of powerful and infamous Pirates.

Caidou, a powerful beast who rules his powerful people.

The worst woman who was ever born, Catarina Devon the Crescent Moon Huntress who replaced the Lady.

And Donquixote Doflamingo, a Pirate Ruler of the Underground World.

All these people were given to light after the death of Roger and the disappearance of the Heaven's Ruler, Shiki, and easily climbed up the ladder.

Though not all of them were successful, like Gecko Moriah losing his entire crew in the New World and became a Shichibukai, or Catarina Devon being captured by an encounter with the Marines, some of them indeed achieved great heights, like Shanks and Caidou entering the league of the Four Emperors of the New World.

However, with this great Pirate Era come great Marines to match them. Marines who had their own agenda, their own views of Justice and their own capabilities.

Vice Admiral Borsalino, who in turn, became Admiral Kizaru after his successful capture on Catarina Devon.

Vice Admiral Kuzan, who was then named as Admiral Aokiji who turned seas into ice, went up the ladder by being the man who defeated the Giant Battleship, Sanjuan Wolf.

These men were known for their prowess, their great abilities that increases with time.

However, with the death of Gol D. Roger, many things had changed.

With his death, the protection of Ohara, the land of Knowledge where the greatest Archeologists gather, fell after a single Buster Call, killing everyone in it, with the exception of the rumored survival of _the_ Nico Robin.

His death also gave way to the lost of protection of the Skypieans against the Birkans, who easily took over the sky islands.

His death gave way to the disappearance of the protection against the Kuja Tribe, a tribe rumored to have been the source of Portgas D. Rogue, who was rumored to have been one of its Empresses.

And his death also gave way to the Massacre of the Thousand Children. The massacre of all the children who are thought to be Gol's child, with the plan to kill him.

A massacre that failed its purpose.

And in his death, gave rise to the burning spirit of Monkey D. Dragon, a person who wants to destroy the government.

* * *

She was new in the village. But she knew well that they all liked her already because of her beauty. And it was good, because if she likes her, then maybe they'd forget of her disappearance or whatever it was that happened to them.

"So you're Hancock, huh?"

It was him again, the only man who was allowed to live inside Amazon Lily, the country of the female Warriors known as the Kuja Tribe.

This land is thought to be nothing but a legend in the past, being protected by the Sea Kings that swims around it in schools. However, when technology gave way for the transportation in the Calm Belt, the truth was revealed and the Kuja Tribe was exposed to the World.

"Indeed I am," Boa Hancock replied, surprised that the man had spotted him in her hiding place.

Truthfully, Boa Hancock is afraid of men, her hatred for them hiding this fact. But if her kingdom accepts him and deems him, then who is she to complain? (Not that she's the most influential woman…yet) Besides, they all accepted her without questioning her anyhow, albeit, with her beauty.

"You were sad," the man mumbled under his low, hoarse breath as he stared at the woman before removing the tears with his calloused palms.

However, Hancock couldn't stop the fact that her chest began to beat rapidly as she was consumed by the intensity of his innocent and genuine-looking black eyes.

And even though Hancock never fully knew it, at the very moment she accepted his touch and let her tears fell freely and her emotions come out in front of the _boy_, her fate was sealed.

* * *

_Several years later..._

Pirates. That's what she is now. They are pirates. Pirates who sailed the seas in their journey to accomplish their dreams.

Their dreams.

…And also because of _him_.

Yes. She is sailing the Grand Line with her best friend, Salome, to be with the one she loves with her whole being. The one who accepted her for who she was, and the one who melted the ice wall that once covered her heart.

The only man that she'll ever love. The man she'll happily die for.

"Luffy-sama, do you want me to pour you some tea?" the tall woman asked the man who seemed to be staring at the seas, a huge frown playing on his face. It was a mannerism he got ever since they sailed, or even back in Amazon Lily. A mannerism he does whenever he is thinking of something.

"Luffy-sama," Hancock asked once more, this time, successfully snapping the man out of his daze.

"Oh, sure, thanks Hancock," Luffy said with a nod of his head and took the cup of hot tea that the woman offered.

Hancock blushed on how her name seems to fit Luffy's lips, on how cold his voice was, cold in a cooling sense that it calms her warm heart.

"N-no problem," Hancock stuttered.

"We have to find a Navigator," Luffy commented as he stood from his place, his tea in his hand while looking at the seas around them, their ship heading to the direction their Eternal Log pose is pointing at: Alabasta.

"What for?" Hancock dislikes the idea of having someone else in her crew. She wouldn't approve of other men, especially those who can potentially pollute her ship or even corrupt her Luffy-sama's mind, or a woman who would steal her Luffy-sama from her.

"Grand Line is known for its unpredictable weather, and I think this person is the one who fits the description the most," Luffy surprised Hancock when he tossed her a small, wanted poster with a woman, who's back was shown and was posing like a model was in it.

**Cat Burglar and Weather Witch  
Nami  
30,000,000 Bellies**

"Who is she?" Hancock was barely hiding her anger. She was downright pissed off. But she wouldn't lose to whoever this woman that caught Luffy's interest. She would show Luffy that she's the only woman suited for him.

"That, as the name says, is Nami. She originated from East Blue and is a member of the Buggy Pirates," Luffy stated, having memorized and heard most of the rumors surrounding the woman.

"I also heard that she's here in Grand Line, and that she has this unique ability over weather," Luffy claimed, catching Hancock's interest.

"What do you meant by that?" Hancock asked, not knowing herself if she's truly interested or if she was jealous.

"So you're interested?" Luffy asked, a small smirk starting to form into his tan face. Hancock looked up and blushed.

"Not r-really. I j-just want to know something if s-she'd really join us," Hancock stuttered. Though inside, all she could do was feel warmed and melt at that smirk her captain gave her.

"Don't worry, we'll be seeing her soon enough. I heard that she and her crew are staying in Alabasta," so that's why they are heading back.

"And look at this," what Hancock saw surprised her.

"What's this?" Hancock asked Luffy, not knowing where he got such a unique thing.

"Shouldn't it be me who shall ask you that question?" Luffy asked, his cocky smirk not disappearing from his face.

"Y-yeah," the eldest of the Boa siblings blushed. "This is a Devil Fruit, and I think that its not-"

"Not what?" the quick question surprised the woman.

_'So Luffy-sama is interested with eating a Devil Fruit?'_

"Its not P-paramecia," Boa Hancock stuttered and when Luffy raised a brow, the Kuja Warrior quickly responded. "I mean, I heard that this kind of fruit has a different texture from Paramecia."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked once more, confusion etched over his face.

_'Handsome…'_ Hancock thought as she her cheeks blushed just by looking at Luffy.

"Hancock?" Luffy asked as he waved his hand over the woman.

However, before Hancock could reply…

"Graa—Graa—"Salome cried out before pointing at a ship a few miles from theirs, a cannon already on its way to their direction.

Gritting his teeth, Luffy stood up from his place and glared at the Marine Battleship.

"Those fools never learn, do they?" And with that, his fist blackened as he jumped and turned to punch the cannonball.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a long, important Author's Note you've GOT to read.

-Luffy is a lot taller and fitter than the Anime (He looks like the one in the Cover Photo).  
-Luffy is still a glutton  
-There would be NO Romance, only one-sided love and touches.  
- Boa Hancock is only 23 in this, unlike in the anime where she is 29.  
- Luffy has NO Devil fruit yet.  
- Luffy is NOT EMOTIONLESS, but he is COLD at times. You'll see the other descriptions soon enough.  
- Luffy knows Haki (He did live in Amazon Lily for 2 years, and yes, he is 17).

**Edit: **I already removed the choices for Devil Fruits, just as promised (better late than never).

ANYWAYS, like it, hate it, tell me your story!


	3. Chapter 3 - Bounty

**Chapter 3**

**Bounties**

* * *

How long has it been since they began sailing in search of One Piece?

Boa Hancock couldn't believe it when she was faced with the newspaper, saying that it has been over a few months since they began their journey. A few months since they left the protection of their home island, a few months since they went to their journey around the world to find the One Piece.

It didn't really help that Luffy doesn't have a clue where it could have been. And it didn't help that none of them are people-person.

Hancock hates men, little annoying things like children, other women who'd gawk at Luffy, or any being in particular, except snakes. Definitely except snakes.

Luffy, on the other hand, hates the government. And really, he doesn't talk much. Which is why whenever it was Luffy who'll brought out a conversation, Boa Hancock would blush furiously.

But even though they rarely 'socialize', The Straw Hat Pirates which consisted of three Pirates (of course, Salome is counted) has been gaining quite a reputation of its own.

That is the reason why they have this so-called bounty placed above their heads, something that symbolizes or says that they are already a threat and an enemy of the Government, and that capturing or killing them would give a huge sum of money.

Luffy, Boa Hancock and Salome, the three members of the Straw Hats, all have their own bounties. A feat that only few Pirate Crews could achieve. All of them are seen as the World's enemies, which is why it didn't truly surprised Luffy that they were being attacked right here, right now, at a place considered as one of the Marine's territory after seeing their well-drawn flag.

Water 7.

One of the nearest towns found in Enies Lobby.

"To the left," Luffy mumbled as he kicked another incoming cannonball that tried ambushing them.

"Hancock—" "I'm on it," Hancock responded as she turned and did a handstand while spinning to kick several cannonballs from their rear.

"Salome, guard the front," Luffy instructed as he has foreseen yet another incoming attack while blocking the cannons directed at the ship's middle part, along with its sails and its masts.

The White Snake's eyes dilated before it quickly moved towards the front of its ship, its long body's muscle size becoming larger while its scales turned a darker shade. And before the Marine could truly see its size, the huge snake caught the cannonball and hurled it back towards them.

None of the Cannons hit their stolen ship. None of these are fast enough to land a strike, or strong enough to pass through the Ship's major and only defenses: The Straw Hats pirates themselves.

"Hancock!" Luffy yelled towards Hancock who was kicking away and petrifying people stupid enough to look at her beauty.

"Yes Luffy-san?" Hancock responded through the battle.

"I think I've decided," Luffy said before taking a huge bite off from the Devil's Fruit, much to his crew mate's surprise.

* * *

He was the only one standing.

All seven Marine Battleships were destroyed by these monstrously strong Pirates and all that's left is their ship, the Battle Fleet's Mother ship where the highest ranking of the group was staying at.

Vice Admiral S-Bone, Marine HQ Captain T-Bone's eldest Gorilla-like brother, was on the floor, and he was already beaten to a pulp, being caught off of his guard by the man's incredibly powerful new techniques.

He did his homework and made a background check to the Straw Hat before deciding to attack the Pirate's Crew, something his fellow Vice Admirals never did, especially _him_.

He knew that attacking at a close combat would have meant instant defeat, as this Pirate Crew not only houses any pirates, but they housed two of the World's newest set of Supernovas and a monster, a giant sea serpent.

He also knew that Hancock has the ability to petrify and kill anyone foolish enough to fall under her charms, and that the Straw Hat's Captain has innate ability over Haki. He also knew that the giant snake can change its length and muscle mass, but he never knew that the Straw Hat has _it_ as well.

He never knew that the Straw Hat utilizes a Devil Fruit, leading to his downfall.

"Kill me now."

"Why should I follow your orders?" the cold deep voice answered him before he felt a heavy feet pressing down on his face.

"Tell me, Vice Admiral? Why. Should. I?" the man repeated, the pressure on his face becoming heavier and heavier, enough to suffocate the Vice Admiral before it was released.

"If I die, I die with the side of Justice," Vice Admiral S-Bone replied before coughing out blood and glaring at the man before him, whose eyebrows had met before turning to smash his foot on his face, which seemed to have been one of the most painful thing he had felt.

However, before the Vice Admiral could retaliate (not that he had any energy left in him), he found himself being lifted from the ground, his neck being strangled by the One-hand's dark grip who was glaring at him.

"Fine then! I'd let you die with this rotten Justice of yours!" The anger and coldness from his voice cannot be stopped, but the Vice Admiral could truly see the pain in those black orbs.

At least, those were the ones he saw before he felt a painful stab on his chest, before he felt it being ripped apart from him.

"ACK!" the Vice Admiral yelled as blood dropped from his mouth before he lost consciousness.

"Pathetic," Luffy mumbled under his breath as he dropped the man before turning to crush his heart beneath his feet before walking away from the murder scene. Hancock stared at Luffy, having watched the fight midway till' its quick end.

"What are you looking at, Hancock, come on," Luffy asked, raising a brow to the woman who was staring blankly at him.

"Nothing," Hancock said, surprise at Luffy before following him from his tracks and detonating the bombs she and Salome had placed around the Ship.

It didn't take long before Hancock, Luffy and Salome were sailing away, watching the ship slowly sink beneath the oceans.

* * *

To say that Hancock wasn't bothered by what she saw isn't a complete lie, nor was it the complete truth.

Hancock is, in some way, confused as to what her emotions would be over the matter.

She hated the Government, she hate their corrupted ways of handling things and hated them for what they did to her, to her sisters and to Salome in their past. She hated how they treated her like toys, how they treated the World as a mere game.

And her hatred for the Government was strong enough for her to hate the Marines. One of the people, who tortured her, was one of them. The one who bought her from the Slave's Market was actually a Marine asked by those foolish Celestial Dragons.

She hated how they could turn blind to the World's corruption and act as mindless puppets to them.

But she felt a bit bothered as to how Luffy killed that man as if he wasn't even human (then again, he seemed more of an animal than a man). She didn't know why but the way Luffy stared at the man, the anger that she visibly saw and how he remained unfazed after ripping out a man's heart truly confused her.

Then again, she isn't the one to be bothered by these actions.

She loves Luffy for who he is, for standing up to them, for accepting her for who she was and for understanding what happened to her.

She loves him as a whole, with his flaws and his imperfections.

"I hate them, I hate them so much," Hancock heard Luffy from his cabin, having locked himself in it for quite a while.

She wanted to pity those Marines, a part of her heart, the human part who loves Luffy and cares deeply for Salome, wanted to.

But a part of her, the one that can remember the days from her slavery, the one who hides and kept in all those memories, cannot help but see Luffy's action as one thing: Justice.

* * *

Luffy woke up after having slept for a whole day, worn out from 'overusing' his Devil Fruit's ability, as Hancock commented, and from 'adjusting' from its powers.

"How far are we from Alabasta?" Luffy asked as he stared at the Bounty Posters he had collected from their little escapade in Keeps Island.

"A f-few days, t-two weeks as tops…I guess," Hancock guessed.

Luffy sighed. They truly needed a Navigator. And fast.

First because the only sense of direction they could use now is their log pose.

Second, they'll die if they ever encounter a storm, as proof when they almost _did_ die and was only saved because of Salome.

Third, they do not, in any way, have a clue as to where One Piece is.

"So, are you—" "Yes, I'm feeling quite fine, Hancock," Luffy said. It quite irked him how Hancock was treating him more of a baby ever since he 'fainted'.

"Are you su—" "A hundred percent sure."

* * *

They continued to sail towards Alabasta in their stolen ship, not really knowing how far or where the island actually is.

However, after a few days, a newspaper arrived to their ship.

**Alabasta Saved By Sir Crocodile!**

The Royal Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile, has once again, became the hero of the great Kingdom of Alabasta after destroy three Pirate Crews and protecting the town. He successfully defeated and caught Buggy the Clown, a terror of East Blue and all his Pirate Crews. All hostages of the ship was freed, including one of the World's best Cartographer, Nami, who was thought of dead last….

…

…

….As of now, all the freed hostages had been successfully escorted back to their own homes.

Luffy tightened his fist and stared at the Newspaper, re-reading only the vital part once more.

'So Alabasta is under jurisdiction of Crocodile. Darn it, I was too late,' Luffy thought as he glared at the news clipping and the Shichibukai's image plastered along with it.

Luffy isn't a stranger to the word Shichibukai, having him and Hancock being invited in it (and at the same time, declining) after their first 'adventure' inside the Grand Line.

He knew that these seven so-called Warlords of the Seas were known to possess great power, power that threatens the World Government so much they decided to include them in their ranks. As they said, 'If you cannot beat them, then make them join you!'

"Luffy-san," Hancock mumbled, worried at what news bothered her Captain so much that Luffy was already frowning, his usually cold eyes seemingly irked by whatever it was he was reading.

As if snapped out of a trance, Luffy jolted and looked at Hancock before handing him the newspaper.

"Oh…" Hancock mumbled as she saw the headlines, understanding now why Luffy got a bit carried away.

"Yes. Oh." Luffy began, barely hiding his anger. If Luffy has one flaw, then that would be his unquestionably high temperament whenever things do not go according to his plans, something that didn't quite disappeared during the past 10 years he had back in Impel Down.

"But look on the bright side, Luffy-san, don't you think that most people won't—" "What bright side? We'll have to search once more for another damned Navigator before we starve to death for not having enough sense of direction or die in this unbelievably unstable weathers here in Grand Line," Luffy stated calmly yet darkly, another proof of his 'irritation'.

"What are you—" "And East Blue. Of all places she should go in East Blue. Where the heck is this East Blue to begin with," Luffy complained quietly, as if stating facts.

"Umm, that would be—" "I should've chosen another—" "Oh darn it! Here me out Luffy-san!" Hancock raised her voice, a feat she never thought she could've done in front of Luffy, surprising her Captain.

"Okay. Okay," Luffy mumbled as if in surrender.

"First of all, what the heck are you talking about?! All of this with Navigator and she and this and that, what are you saying?!" Hancock yelled, her cheeks tinted with red as her jealousy filled her. Who is this girl he was talking about anyways?

"Second, I know that having our bounties being increased is not something that you truly fancy but why are you connecting this _girl_ with it?!" Hancock continued, pissed off as to how Luffy could connect a girl and their bounties.

"What the heck are you ta—" "Let me finish first, Luffy-san. I won't lose to this woman whoever she was, this I promise you! I'll show you that I'm the best wife there ever is by finding her in East Blue, which is, by the way, one of the five oceans of our world," Hancock said before walking out, dropping the newspaper he had clutched oh-so-tightly with her hands on the floor, revealing what she just read.

**Eight Battleships Destroyed  
Straw Hat Pirates Strikes Again!**

With the new murder incident, the Straw Hats showed how notorious they truly are…

….

….

And after bringing down all these men and almost killing Vice Admiral S-Bone, the World Government and the Marines had come to the decision of doubling their bounties!

…

Boa Hancock now has a bounty of 2…..

Straw Hat now has a bounty of 3…

The White Snake now has a bounty of 8….

Luffy glared at the newspaper which seemed to only have bad news for them, not that it wasn't unexpected or anything.

Newspapers from the World Government aren't really pirate-friendly in the first place. And then, he heard crashing inside the kitchen, before a loud voice cursing out, a loud, Hancock-voice.

"Darn it, first Nami disappears, second our bounty rises and now, I'll have to face _her_," Luffy mumbled under his breath, with Salome watching her Captain with nothing but sympathy.

And if the little snake is correct, out of the three, what Luffy hated the most is him having to deal with an angry, misunderstood and competitive Boa Hancock, the woman known as the Beautiful Gorgon of Grand Line.

* * *

**A.N:** I'm still mulling over the Devil Fruit (really, your opinions had swayed me somehow, but I think of using a certain fruit already, and has removed the three Paramecia – if you looked closely at the Story above).

And here to answer the questions:

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow **– The answer would be given in the Future Chapters (but you are free to assume what you want for now XD)

**mehmee** – Yes, he lost his arm. I think (if I am not mistaken, please correct me if I am) I 'hinted' (or I just confirmed it now) that he lost his left arm.

**Mad10041** – There's a reason why I placed Plant as Logia and not Paramecia. And if I truly decided that I'd go with the plant (with lots of weakness, as stated by one of the reviewers), then I have a few 'tweaks' on it. Likewise, I believe that even if it wasn't in the primary elements of nature, as long as it is a form of element, it could be classified as Logia (the one with a 'watery' body).

Feel free to ask question, clarification, or put in your ideas about the possible fruits remaining (I think it was the Plant, Water, Lightning and Fire).

Like it? Hate it? – I hope you didn't – Share your opinions through your reviews! I'll be waiting!

**PS:** Anyone who could give an accurate answer for the bounty shall receive a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4 - Friend

**Chapter 4**

**Friend  
**

* * *

The young child doesn't know why he was brought here. But all he knew is that if he didn't run, he'll die.

'Run. Run.' The little boy thought as he pushed his limits, ignoring the spike-like grasses beneath him and the razor-like leaves that he passed through.

If he doesn't run, those monsters behind him will eat him, and that will surely be the day that his life would end.

If he doesn't run, all the challenges he managed to overcome will be put to waste.

'Run faster damnit!' Luffy thought as his body bled, marring with red as he continued to avoid the men chasing him for entertainment.

Yes, that was one of the sickest things the young boy ever felt.

They were punishing him, just for their fucking entertainment.

'Darn it!' Luffy cursed as he fell, his face falling flat into the grassy spikes beneath him, scarring the underside of his face. He looked back, the monsters from the Level 2 were already behind him, eating everyone who are sentenced to die today, savoring each bite and each scream his fellow prisoner gave.

"Kid! Don't just stand there!" someone yelled, and when Luffy looked up, he couldn't fight back the urge to laugh at the irony of what's occurring around him.

Oh what irony it is, that the person urging him to go on further, is another one of those monsters he was running from.

He's one of those so-called Fishman, the monster-like counterpart of the Mermaids.

* * *

**On their way to Alabasta…**

Luffy woke up, beads of sweats falling down to the side of his face.

"You were screaming, Luffy-san," Luffy was surprised to hear Hancock's concerned voice in the darkness of his room, before the moonlight gave him her shadow, showing that she was sitting beside his bed, looking at him with a scared, and even confused, look.

"Can't sleep?" Luffy tried changing the topic, causing Hancock to nod her head.

"Nightmares," Hancock mumbled as she placed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Let's take a walk outside, Salome may be getting bored," Luffy suggested as he took his coat from the cabinet and walked towards the deck.

This is the usual routine in the Straw Hat's Pirate Ship. None of them can sleep at night, or at least, none of them could sleep _fully_ at night, even Salome, because of all the nightmares they encountered in the past that seemed to haunt them, their dreams, their most vulnerable state, every single time they slept.

However, this is also the same reason why they had such a tight bond between all three of them. The reason why hey had so much respect with each other, and the reason why they had such an intimate relationship that surpassed those of lovers.

Because their relationship, is one of those found between families.

Which is why Luffy finds it hard to select any additional crew members.

Which is why Hancock finds it hard to accept any additional crew members.

And which is why Salome is a giant white snake.

"So how long had we been traveling towards the same direction?" Luffy asked Salome, who was in-charge of guarding their ship for any ambushes that lurked inside the dangerous seas of Grand Line, or any change in the weather pattern the white, oversized young female snake could observe.

"Graa-Graa-" the young snake uttered in her own language that the Straw Hats seemed to understand.

"We've sailed that far? That's nice," Luffy mumbled under his breath as he looked at the horizon where the starry skies and the dark blue seas met.

Alabasta, the Desert Kingdom of the East Blue, where the sun strikes the most during the day and where the coldest nights can be found.

This is one of the Kingdoms under the direct jurisdiction of the World Government, having become its ally decades ago, even before the Great War.

"So we're finally here," Hancock said as they docked their ship, her sharp blue eyes eyeing the desert Kingdom, watching the nonchalant reaction of everyone in town towards them.

"I don't like it here," Luffy mumbled under his breath as he and Hancock came down with the same conclusion.

"I'll go and restock our food," Luffy announced, already walking towards town.

"I'll ask for directions," Hancock followed after Luffy, her beauty being eyed by some of the sailors by the dock.

"Graa—Graa—Graaaa—" (I'll guard the ship) the white snake announced, not liking the temperature of the island at all. However, her present caused some of the men eyeing their ship to look away and walk as far away from the ship as possible.

It is true that there are islands not only in Grand Line, but also in the Four Blues that doesn't react negatively on the presence of Pirates.

It is also true that some islands even are home to Pirates which is why they are treated kindly in them.

But it is never true that an island governed over by the World Government could ever react kindly to Pirates. Because, in any words given, the World Government is an _enemy_ of the Pirates, and vice versa.

Which is why Hancock find it odd why everyone is reacting so nonchalant at their presence.

'Are they really that proud of their Shichibukai Protector to so much ignore a pirate of their caliber? Or are they just plain stupid?' Hancock thought, though she believed the latter more than the former.

She continued her walk around the town, searching for any stores that sells maps that she could use, or even log poses that they might need as guide. It is true it would be easy for them to past though the Calm Belt but it wouldn't be easy _getting_ there and _not_ get lost.

"Hey you! Tell me where I could buy maps and log poses! Hurry!" Boa Hancock commanded, pointing at one of the smaller men who was blushing at being acknowledge by such a beautiful lady.

Without realizing it, the man eagerly left his fishes and attended to whatever the stranger asked him.

"You, give me some money," Boa ordered the other vendors, who were more than happy to comply with her ridiculous demands.

Being beautiful is truly helpful, especially if the situation entails needing the help of an entire town.

'_If I still have time, maybe I could buy Luffy-san some of his favorite dishes and prepare for a grand feast!' _Hancock thought, a cute smile finding its way on her beautiful face, causing everyone to faint on the ground.

* * *

**In A Marine Ship  
East Blue**

"Darn it," the young woman cursed as she stood behind the thick iron walls that kept her in.

There definitely isn't any way or method of escape. She will go in jail, and that's final.

She should've never trusted the Government! She should've never trusted their empty promises at all.

But what choice did she had? Trust that idiot of a man Buggy and let him rule over her as if she was his property, or trust the government decent enough to give her a 'pardon'.

Well, the answer was obvious, correct? She chose the Government who gave her the seemingly safest route.

But now, she's going to rot in jail.

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" the young lady cursed as she shook the bars, anger filling her body as she did.

If only they didn't confiscate her weapons, then she would've already busted out of this damned place! If only.

"Hey girl, here's what you've requested for," one of the Marines mumbled, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Stopping herself from smirking, the woman feigned an innocent, vulnerable yet thankful look, causing the man to blush on further, before taking his usual post and guarded the outside of her room, where her cage was.

'_Men, the easiest people to fool,'_ The woman thought with a cheeky grin before turning to the pages, only for her to torn the first one in half.

All that bullshit about her being one of the greatest Cartographer in the World made her sick. They got it all wrong. She _is not_ one of the greatest cartographers, she _is_ the greatest one there is.

"And I'll prove it all to you," Nami mumbled under her breath, an image of the whole World's 3D Map being pictured by her mind.

Brushing off the lovely thought, Nami's eyes trailed down the headlines, only for her to see another report that caught her interest.

"His bounty rose again?" Nami mumbled in disbelief as she saw one of the largest bounties her eyes had set upon on. Usually, people with _his_ bounties are considered as a major threat to the World, but then again, those fierce and cold look on his eyes does scream 'threat'.

"340,000,000 Bellies, that sure is a high one," Nami mumbled under her breath, eyeing the boy with interest.

However, the Cat Burglar's eyebrows went closer when she looked at the second face of a familiar woman she definitely had seen in the past.

"Just who the heck are you?" Nami mumbled under her breath before a cruel memory returned to her mind.

'_I can't just leave her behind!' _A distant memory in Nami voiced out, causing a few tears to escape her eyes.

* * *

**Back in Alabasta…**

Hancock was proud of her accomplishments, and hoped that Luffy will enjoy what she got for him.

She already had three log pose, an eternal log pose and several maps of both Grand Line and of East Blue. But that isn't all she got.

'_I hope that Luffy-san will enjoy my new gift for him,'_ Hancock thought as she placed her palms over her blushing face, thinking of how Luffy would definitely thank her for achieving such a feat.

"Hey you! You missed a spot there!" Hancock said as she pointed at one spot of the ship.

"Carry that with care! That's my Captain's special bed!" Hancock yelled to another.

"Yes Ma'am!" the Marines said in unison, hearts in their eyes as Hancock basically stole their ship under their noses.

* * *

There is only one reason why Luffy chose to be the one assigned in collecting food, and separated himself from everyone.

There is only a single reason why he chose to do some work and not let Hancock do everything, as per their usual routine.

And that is so that they can work faster.

And meet _her_.

To finally meet _her_ once more.

"Nami," Luffy mumbled under his breath as he remembered his lost friend.

_'We'll conquer the world together! Okay?'_ a voice in Luffy's mind echoed as he continued to find food, only to bump in with someone he never thought of seeing here.

"What the heck are you doing here, Pirate?" _he_ asked as he clutched one of his swords.

* * *

**A.N: Ha~Ha~Ha~**

**Hope you guys review this Chapter! It will definitely cheer me up!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Alcohol

**A.N: **Now don't be alarmed. This IS the 5th Chapter. Just read on and I'll explain some details for you in the ending Author's Note XD.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alcohol**

* * *

There were four people that Luffy would like in his crew.

Four people that are rumored to have been in different places now.

Four people, based on Hancock's investigation and information, are all living inside the calm seas of East Blue.

Four people with their distinct abilities that Luffy finds useful for his crew.

The first one was the so-called Weather Witch, who is said to have been escorted back to her homeland after her alleged kidnappings and is already on her way to the Conomi Islands.

The second one, well, let's just say Luffy and his small (really small) crew is on his way, having decided to find him and recruit him first before recruiting _her_.

* * *

"We're almost there!"

There is only one thing that can make Luffy smile, act like a child and jump in joy.

There is only one thing that could fool this cold-hearted killer, who was known to have ended the lives of hundreds of Marines.

And there is only one thing Hancock knows that will make Luffy and 'forgive' her for her sins no matter how heavy it was.

"The Baratie! It's really there Hancock!"

And that is the prospect of finding and eating a delicious food that could really satisfy his heavy appetite (which seems to have increased after he had eaten his Devil Fruit).

Hancock felt so happy.

She has never seen Luffy smile, not even for her (not that he always smile for her, except during meals) ever since they left for Alabasta.

And back even back then, Hancock was scared.

So scared.

* * *

"Wow! It really is a giant fish," Luffy said, having heard of the rumors of _him_ creating a restaurant in the East Blue.

"I'm glad you like it, Luffy-san," Hancock said with a blush, feeling rather accomplished after her suggestion three days after they managed to enter the zone of East Blue.

However, much to the group's surprise, a small Marine ship (definitely smaller than the ones they saw back in Grand Line) appeared to have parked beside their own.

"Quick, Luffy-san, you have to hide your face! We cannot risk the Government finding out that we're here," Hancock said as she quickly put on her disguise (not that it hides her beauty or anything, at least that's what she thinks) and asked Luffy to put on a mustache.

"Hai-hai," Luffy mumbled, having agreed to Hancock's orders in their 'crew' meeting three days ago. On the otherhand, Salome was petrified by Hancock, much to the latter's disapproval, after she had 'sneaked out and ate Luffy-san's' food back in the Calm Belt.

That they shouldn't broadcast their present in East Blue, or else they would attract a _lot_ of Marine attention, including _his_. One of the men in the Marines that struck a nerve of fear inside the crew's veins.

Besides, they wouldn't be able to recruit members if these said members would do their best to evade them, right?

"I've never seen that flag before," a man coming out from the ship said, showing out his fist that is covered with what seemed like heavy iron nails.

"I am Lieutenant Fullbody, the Iron Fist of the Marines, now tell me, who is this crew's captain?" the man asked, staring rather lewdly at Hancock while ignoring Luffy, and doing his best to act tough and suave.

"Change of plans, Luffy-san," Hancock said, a small blush tinting her fair skin.

* * *

"Look! Lieutenant Fullbody's sitting over there!" one of the women mumbled among themselves as they pointed at the handsome lad sitting across them.

"Are you kidding? The lieutenant of the Marines?" the woman's companion asked as he turned back, only to see the beautiful woman the lieutenant has as company.

"They look very good," one of the elder lady said, her husband agreeing with her.

"Lu—I mean, Fullbody-san, everybody's looking at you," the black-haired woman said as she offered a toast to Luffy.

"Eh? I think they're looking at you," Luffy said, enjoying his meal. One of the things and lessons he learned from Amazon Lily is that, in order to savor your food, you have to eat it slowly, taking in every bite and every sip.

Especially the wine.

"Wait, I know this smell. It's a smell of one of the wines only found in Grand Line! This tasty wine must be the Martequilla from Alabasta's cellars, right?!" Luffy exclaimed as he recalled his 'visit' in one of Alabasta's cellars, having accidentally drowned in those wine barrels.

"Wow, you have quite a smell for wine there, sir." A man with swirly eyebrows said as he hold a bowl of soup in one of his head, while on his head he balanced yet another.

"Well, I did drown in that barrel of wine," Luffy said quite honestly, surprising Hancock.

"So that explains the fact that you smelled like awful, rotten wine when I found you, Lu—I meant Fullbody-san!" Hancock said, a hand on her mouth.

"You are one amusing lad, sir. But by the way, lovely lady, since all the waiters left and resigned from their work since yesterday, I, Sanji, the second chef of this restaurant would be your server for the day," the blond said as he gave Luffy and Hancock their bowl of soup.

"Here's your soup, plea—" however, before Sanji could finish, Luffy was already standing, towering slightly over Sanji.

"So if you're the Second Chef, could you let me meet Zeff? I came her to meet him personally since I am one of his—" "What Fullbody-san has to say is that we're a great fan of the Baratie and we would truly appreciate meeting with the head chef," Hancock said as she did his best to contain his Captain's rather unusual behavior.

_'I knew it! I shouldn't have asked him to drink this damned wine!'_ Hancock thought as she stared at the wine on his hand, before she blushed at the sight of a happy Luffy.

_'He looks cute when he acts like a child, maybe I'll ask the waiter to give me some—wait, what am I—but then, he looks too cute!'_ Hancock continued to think, dazed as she stared at Luffy happily.

* * *

"Waiter, can I ask you something?" Hancock asked as she and Luffy began to eat their meal.

"I told you, ma'am, I'm not a waiter," however, when Hancock stared and locked eyes with him, Sanji's eyes shifted from annoyance to that of adoration.

"I meant, I'm not just your waiter, but I'll also be your server for this day," Sanji reasoned, while Hancock remained unfazed and simply stared at her bowl of soup.

"Pathetic," Hancock voiced out, causing everyone in their restaurant to laugh.

"What did you sa—" "I tell you, you're pathetic. Besides, why is there an insect in my husband's soup?" Hancock asked as she pointed at the insect on _her_ plate.

"An insect?" Sanji asked, quite surprised (and confused) of two things: how the woman is married to that ignorant looking man (and the fact that she's not wearing a wedding ring on her ring finger) and the fact that she claimed that there was an insect on her husband's soup, but it was clear that it was on _her_ soup.

"Yes, there's a soup that came out of nowhere and I'd like you to replace it," however, Hancock's pleas weren't heard as Sanji glared at Luffy.

"You do know that a man should always after the lady, correct?" Sanji asked, sounding rather pissed.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Luffy asked, having been silent as he continued to eat.

"You should have been the one who ate this soup with an insect, and not this fair lady," Sanji said, referring Luffy with disgust and Hancock with adoration.

"Huh? What insect?" Luffy said and when Sanji pointed at the insect on the soup, Luffy, still looking like an idiot (maybe because of the wine?) nodded his head.

"Oh! That insect, I thought I'd ate it but Hancock said it was poisonous," Luffy said flatly, surprising everyone.

"You will eat the insect?!" the people inside the restaurant (who had been busy watching the two lovely couples) exclaimed.

"Did you just say Hancock?" Sanji mumbled in surprise.

"Luffy-san…" Hancock mumbled, putting a palm on her blushing face.

"You meant to say that this woman..."

"Is Boa Hancock? Yes, yes she is…"

Luffy, the man who was thought to have infiltrated one of the research facilities of Grand Line, the Keeps Island, with just two comrades and defeated three Vice Admirals, and two fleets of Marines, can be quite the idiot under the influence of the smallest amount of liquor.

"So does that mean that you're—"

"That man is Straw Hat Luffy, alright," Luffy's eyes widened in happiness as the man he came for appeared from the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

"Is it true?"

"Yes, all the petrified bodies that one of the messenger sea-gulls had taken shows us the handiwork of only one special Pirate."

"Likewise, the messenger seagulls also managed to capture one of the images of our own Marine Ship that was thought to have sunk weeks ago."

"If that's the case, then we'll have to check it for ourselves, right?!" the Marine officer said cheerfully as their ship continued to sail in East Blue.

* * *

**On Another Part of East Blue…**

"He's here? Well that's quite interesting," a man mumbled as he read one of the latest news that he usually received.

"I guess its time I pay my debt to him," the man continued before he jumped into the water and left the newspaper on dry land.

* * *

**A.N:  
**First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay. I had a writer's block (trouble in writing, not the idea itself) and had a hard time weighing three different options and events for this Chapter (which ended up with me deciding to skip Alabasta for the sake of the story). Also, I revealed four characters that would potentially join their crew (take not that Luffy has some reason for choosing them and getting information about them).

Likewise, because of the conflict in plot (because there were 3 of them), this is also the shortest chapter I ever wrote (though there are a LOT of significant events that will occur from here on).

I have a question, though. Do you like to receive short chapters (1,500 Words to 3,000 words) or longer chapters (5,000 words and above)?

Tell me your insights through your review (Especially to Luffy's semi-drunken and childish states, likewise, I had a reason for doing that)! Ha-Ha-Ha!


	6. Chapter 6 - Roots

**Chapter 6**

**Roots**

* * *

The Red Leg Zeff is a pirate known for his great ability to strike his foes down with his powerful kicks, and has kicks so powerful it could set ablaze his enemies on fire.

This man is also known for striking down even those Devil Fruit users who was thought to be undefeatable, and had been powerful enough to have gained the title of Royal Shichibukai during his younger days, and when he did retired, he was given pardon for all the 'good' deeds he had back then.

Then again, none of the government knew that the Red Leg had been hijacking cruise left and right during his three year stay in the Grand Line.

But this pirate had been around during the time of the Gol, the Age of Dreams as they call it, where men like the Whitebeard, the Golden Lion and Vice Admiral Garp and Admiral Sengoku are quite the names the world usually hears in the news.

His time was back when pirates are quite rare, and that getting into New World isn't as hard as it seems (with the exception of superbly odd weather patterns which kept pushing Zeff back).

Which is why the Red Leg Zeff think that it would be preposterous for him to become a pirate once more. Even if this man before him has the guts and the will, piracy had lost its sense to him.

* * *

"So, will you join my crew now?" Luffy continued to irritate the man, a small blush already tinting his cheeks as he held another glass of Martequilla.

"No," Zeff said, ignoring Luffy as he did the paper works he had abandoned weeks ago just for the sake of ignoring the young, annoying Pirate.

"No? What if I tell you that I object," Luffy said as he placed the wine over Zeff's table and glared at him.

"How cute," Hancock mumbled under her breath as she watched her captain annoy Luffy.

"Oh Hancock-sama! There's no such beauty that will captivate me in the entire seas of the World, your beauty really knows no boundary and—" "Shut of for once you damned cook," Hancock said as her look of adoration quickly disappeared as she delivered a kick on Sanji's face.

The kick was strong enough to send Sanji three floors down, to the restaurant.

"Yes Hancock-sama! If that's what you wish!" the crowd would have laughed at the sight of Sanji being so helplessly in-love with the beautiful Gorgon, sadly, the crowd had been too scared of the presence of two of the three Straw Hat Pirates and had already fled for their lives fifteen minutes ago.

"Hahahahaha! What a pathetic man," the cooks of the Baratie laughed in unison as they watched Sanji's 'defeated' figure.

"He truly has a weakness for women, huh?"

"More like an eternal perversion for them." Patty, one of the old Pirates-turned-cooks said.

Then again, all of them were avoiding to look at the Gorgon's face as they knew that even at one glance, they'll all be under her spell. And they definitely do NOT want to be like that love-sick fool willing to give his life on a plate and serve it to the monster that pretty-face really was (at least, based on the news).

"Men, how I truly despise of them," Hancock said as he ignored Sanji and his 'confessions' of love.

"If you want a cook with guts on your crew, bring that young blonde idiot with you," Zeff said as he pointed at Sanji, who already disappeared down to the empty restaurant.

However, Zeff's glare seemed to harden when he saw the hole on the floor caused by Hancock.

"I'm sorry," Hancock said cutely, causing the old man to blush.

However, "Sorry won't forgive you, not even your beauty you damned woman."

"Are you sure?" Hancock asked, intensifying her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I'm sure." Zeff said firmly, seemingly unfazed by Hancock's innocent and vulnerable 'appeal'.

"Are you really, really sure?" Hancock asked as she placed a hand on her chin, crocodile tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

"Fine, you win. That shitty chef will pay for that," Zeff said, finally defeated by Hancock.

"Is that all you really are going to do for us?" Hancock said.

"And Fullbody's check will pay everything your husband bought, happy?" Zeff said, succumbing to Hancock's Merro Merro Fruit.

"Is that really all?" Hancock asked, this time, beginning to irritate the old chef.

"What? Do you want something else? As I said, I'll never leave my ship however you and your Captain beg because this is my treasure, my dream. So if you want some shitty chef in your crew, take my apprentice, I don't need him," Zeff said and pointed at Sanji.

"I heard that you shitty old man!" Sanji yelled three floors below.

"He has quite an excellent hearing, huh? But does he cook well?" Luffy asked, interested at Zeff's offer.

"He still isn't as good as me but he's my apprentice, besides, he was the one who cooked the food you ate a while ago," Zeff said as he resumed going into his paperworks, surprised that there were already a lot of invitation for some renovation and extensions for his dreamed restaurant (not that he was very interested about it due to the lack of manpower).

"Oh. So it's okay if we bring him in our crew?" Luffy asked, this time already having some chicken meat Hancock handed to him awhile ago.

"I won't care even if you kidnap him, he really wants to go spread his wings and fulfill his dreams, he just have a too damned high pride to admit it," Zeff said, still not bothering to look at Luffy when—

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Three consecutive loud cannon shots were heard from inside Baratie before a powerful wave followed it, shaking the ship and everybody inside.

"What was that?" Sanji, who was already on his way towards Zeff's room, mumbled under his breath as he tried to steady his footsteps.

"Damn," Luffy mumbled as he barely caught a stray cannonball that almost landed on Zeff with his one hand.

"You're quite strong," Zeff noted, unfazed by the fact that a cannonball almost hit him.

"Of course I am," Luffy said with a cocky grin.

"Luffy-san, I don't think its time for chit-chat," Hancock mumbled, suddenly appearing from the roof of the destroyed ship.

"Why? Is it the Marines?" Luffy asked, looking alarmed. Information can't be _that_ fast, right?

"No. But I don't think it'll be an easy fight, with all the people we have to protect in here," Hancock commented as he eyed Zeff, who was rather insulted.

"You don't have to worry about us," Zeff said when Sanji came in, accompanied by Patty and Carne, two of the 'fighting chefs' came in.

"This is bad!" Patty began.

"Hancock-san are you okay?!" Sanji exclaimed as he saw the debris of wood and the cannonball on the floor, completely ignoring Zeff (though really, he already saw that he was safe.

"The Krieg Pirate Fleet, they're here!" Carne exclaimed.

"Say what?!" Sanji asked, baffled at Carne's revelation.

"Who's the Krieg Pirates?" Luffy mumbled under his breath, surprised at Sanji's reactions.

"They're the biggest Pirate Fleet here in East Blue, having known to have at least one hundred Pirate Ships. Though most of their men aren't that skilled, they still have a lot of men who came from Grand Line and survived for almost three months," Zeff commented his knowledge.

"Is that so?" Luffy said as he turned to jump towards Hancock, surprising everyone.

"Don't go there! It's dangerous!" Carne exclaimed.

"They have Devil Fruit's abilities too!" Patty yelled.

"Hancock-san! Come in here so that I could protect you!" Sanji yelled.

However, they were ignored by the two Straw Hats who were staring at what's outside.

"So this is truly going to be troublesome," Luffy commented as he saw hundreds of Pirate Ships before him, quite surprised at their assortment. Some seemed to be rather small, others resemble the Marine ship Fullbody had, and then there's the giant one which seemed like the Mothership.

"But if we attack that Mothership now and defeat their Captain, it'll be easier for us," Hancock said as she pointed at the largest ship.

"So I'll just have to beat him up?" the drunken Luffy asked, acting rather impulsive.

"No. We also have another problem. If the two of us go there, there would be a huge probability that every other ship will use that option to attack the Baratie and will seriously injure everyone, not that I'm supposed to care but you, Luffy-san, is interested in getting a cook, right?" Hancock said, acting rather business-like though the blush in her cheeks proves otherwise.

"Oh, then just remove your petrifaction on Salome, she can handle protecting this ship," Luffy commented.

"If that's what you wish, Luffy-san," and with that, a loud hiss echoed before a giant snake came out from Luffy's ship.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" one of the Pirates and helmsman in Krieg's Pirate crew exclaimed as the fifty foot long snake emerged, baring its huge fangs.

"Don't be afraid of it, its just a monster," a tall, muscular man mumbled as he juggled a bunch of pearls in his hand.

"But Commander Pearl, that thing could eat us in just one bite!" another lower member exclaimed, however, instead of being comforted or reassured by the tall man, this young, innocent Pirate met his end after what seemed like a bullet passed through his head, killing him.

"He can kill you, alright. But my Devil Fruit will definitely destroy it in one go," Pearl mumbled as his began to shine.

* * *

"Commander Hustle! Commander Hustle!" a man ran towards a muscled man with a pompadour hairstyle who kept on looking and flexing his big muscles.

"What is it, man without muscles?" the commander asked as he continued to flex his biceps.

"There's a huge monster before us!" he yelled as he pointed at the thrashing Salome, who seemed to have been looking at the Baratie instead of the Fleet before them.

"Do not fear! My muscles will never tear, man-without-muscles," Hustle said as his muscles seemed to have doubled in size.

* * *

"Commander Gin! Captain Krieg! There is trouble! An unexpected force was seen near—" the man however, wasn't able to finish his report as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"You shouldn't report something that we could clearly see," Krieg said as he took out his tobacco and began smoking. The man beside him, Commander Gin, remained silent as his eyes played naughtily at the fighting restaurant before them, just waiting to be destroyed.

Gin could almost feel the blood in his hand.

* * *

"Hey you, who do you think is the most beautiful woman in the seven seas?" a thin woman with a shiny-white skin said as she held her huge mace.

"Of course it would be you, Alvida-sama!" girls and boys exclaimed, hearts in their eyes as the sexy woman walked, swaying her hips.

"Of course I am, now tell me, what the hell is an ugly monster such as that doing before me!" Alvida yelled childishly as she pointed at the ugly monster ahead of them.

"We will proceed on bombing it now, Lady Alvida!" the Pirates yelled in unison as they followed their beautiful Captain and began targeting Salome.

* * *

"Did I heard it right?! Did someone acknowledged someone else being the most beautiful?" Hancock said, her eyes turning to glare the pink ship in the Pirate Fleet.

"You're just hearing things, Hancock," Luffy said, though it was meant to stop her from attacking it.

"Graa—Graa—" (No, I definitely heard something) Salome exclaimed before she glared at one of the incoming Cannonballs and used her tail to push them away.

"Those fools. This is a command, Salome, guard this ship while I take care of beating the crap out of that foolish woman who dared to pit against me," Hancock said, her glare intensifying as she finally saw a beautiful woman amongst the ugly ones.

"Hancock-san! Don't go, it'll be too dangerous for you!" Sanji exclaimed as he jumped to the roof, only to prove it late as Hancock was already on her way to attack the battleships, being known to have a higher danger-level than Salome will ever be.

* * *

"Just watching her pumps me up," the semi-drunken Luffy mumbled before he took a huge gulp of the Martequilla he took from the ship's kitchen.

"What the heck are you ta—" Sanji was removed from his balance once more as another cannonball fired, causing huges waves in the waters before, in Sanji's surprise, three ships quickly sunk beneath the surface, all men aboard it turning into stones.

"Hancock-san, such power," Sanji mumbled under his breath as he continued to watch (and be captivated) by Hancock's monstrous streak of destroying ships after ship.

"Of course she is, I don't accept the weak in my crew!" Luffy commented before turning to Salome.

"Protect this ship, okay?! Especially the old man," Luffy ordered Salome, who groaned but eventually nodded her head.

"You couldn't possibly think of—" before Sanji could finish, the taller, one-armed man was already in the air.

Childishly, Luffy yelled something that surprised Hancock.

"YAHOO!"

* * *

"Captain! Seven of our ships had already sunk, three of them are already in a wreckage and another two is being attacked!" one of the pirates reported.

"That was quick. Though it was expected if we're dealing with the Straw Hats," Captain Krieg said as he looked at the sinking ships before him.

"Should I go and join, it looks fun watching everyone," Gin said, a small sly grin plastered on his face.

"Not yet, its not time for you to join the fray, let the others do the dirty works first," Captain Krieg said, his sly smile copying that of Gin's, only harsher and more malevolent.

"And if they're weakened, you could end their life." Krieg said.

* * *

"Three of the ships under the command has fallen, Commander Pearl!" announced one of the frantic Pirates to the Commander who was looking around the scene with calmness.

"Continue with the operation and attack the restaurant," Pearl said as his body began to turn into a huge, well-rounded and shiny pearl as Boa Hancock landed on his ship.

"Darn, wrong ship again?!" Hancock mumbled under her breath as she flicked her hair.

* * *

"Six ships had already sunk, and another two are already disabled with lack of men living on it, sir!" one of the ship's watcher stated before he saw another explosion, and another addition to his fallen comrades.

"This is getting rather interesting! No-muscled-men, prepare for an attack and stay cautionary, the man approaching us is rather a tough cookie," he said as his body's muscle mass, especially his biceps, continued to increase, imitating those of giants.

"Eight down, five more to beat Hancock's!" Luffy yelled as he landed on Hustle's ship.

* * *

"Boa Hancock, its so nice of you to land on my ship, now suffer under my Pearl Present!" Commander Pearl said as he continued to roll like the pearl he really is.

"You don't address me as Boa Hancock, you address me as Empress Boa, you hear me you lowly Pirate?!" Hancock said as she jumped from her place, ignoring the pearl that was trying to assault her and blew a kiss to everyone.

"Slave Arrow," Hancock said as she summoned one of her attacks with the largest scope, known to have petrified hundreds of men in a single shot.

Not long after, the ship she was on and two neighboring ships are already filled with stone statues.

However…

"Fire Pearl Present!" the giant Pearl-man announced his presence as he rolled towards Hancock, who managed to dodge the attack with her Haki, though a part of her clothes and a part of her skin were caught by the embers of the fiery ball of…pearl.

"How—" Hancock mumbled in surprise.

"Even though I am affected by your beauty, I am already a pearl, a stone of minerals that cannot be affected by your attacks!" Pearl announced haughtily.

Then again, he never really knew he could do that, thinking that he was done for after Hancock's attack. But then, Hancock remained quiet and touched the somewhat scalded area of her skin and stared at it darkly.

"How—How dare you!" Hancock mumbled as she shook with rage.

Pearl, however, ignored the murderous tone in Hancock.

"How dare you damage my perfect skin!" Hancock yelled and a powerful rush of force surrounded the whole area, knocking down pirates as far as ten Pirate ships.

"What the hell is that?!" Alvida mumbled as she did her best to stop that mysterious force.

"What the hell happened?" Sanji mumbled as he, too, felt the force that came out of nowhere.

"That's Haki," Zeff said as he looked at the battlefield happening outside of his office.

"You meant the one that—" "Yes it is," Zeff stated, surprising Sanji, who never expected that Hancock would be one of the people who can use _it_.

"Graa—Graa—" Sanji and Zeff were surprised when out of nowhere, Salome appeared and crashed towards the Baratie.

"The hell was that—?!" Sanji asked, surprised.

"How the hell should I know—?!" Zeff asked, surprised at the sudden intruder.

Zeff and Sanji jumped to the ground floor of the ship, only to their surprise, Salome was fighting some kind of invisible man as the other members of the crew had fallen, having been crushed by the giant snake.

"Sanji duck!" Zeff quickly commanded as he pushed the younger blonde downwards, only to meet a powerful uppercut, with Sanji only watching helplessly at the sight before him.

As Sanji watch Zeff fell to the ground, knocked out unconscious by a man who came out of nowhere.

"Twenty seven chefs down, one chef, one giant snake and two other Pirates to go," a black haired man materialized before him, his seemingly sleepless-looking eyes staring at everyone with an evil grin.

"The hell…" Sanji mumbled in fear as he looked at one of the best fighters there is in East Blue.

Gin, the Cold-Hearted Demon and the Second-in-Command of the Krieg Pirates.

"Howdy there," Gin said, his evil gaze just showing how true the rumors about him are.

"Graa—Graa—" Salome cursed before her size considerably became lesser to remove her weight over the other men of Baratie and match Gin's size.

* * *

"Damn you Straw Hat! Stop dodging my attacks!" the huge buff man known as Hustle yelled as he continued to strike down Luffy, who easily side stepped his attacks that was strong enough to destroy the deck of his titanium-based ship.

"Hmm? I don't want to," Luffy said childishly, easily dodging the attacks with his Observation Haki and his great speed.

The boy had spent too much time in the Level 1 of Impel Down in the past to not know what 'fast' is, especially if you're running away from hungry cheetahs with the head of a dragon.

"I told you! Stop dodging and be killed!" Hustle continued, only to crush his comrades and reducing and broke their bones, to the point that they seemed lifeless (that is, if they are still alive).

"Come and catch me!" Luffy was having a great time. He doesn't know where the happiness came from but it does felt lighter, as if most of the worries he was thinking of disappeared, something that felt quite refreshing for him.

"Gaah! I'll kill you!" Hustle yelled as he rampaged towards the Straw Hat.

"Suji Suji Hammer!" Hustle shouted out, putting his palms together as he used a hammer punch down to Luffy, who's shockwaves were powerful enough to cause a stirring to the sea.

The dent on the ship was evident, and his comrades all looked wary at the sight of collisions and engine explosion while Hustle breathe in, having been exhausted from all those footworks.

"Have I really done it?" he thought in happiness as he felt the calmness in the air.

"Nope! You just missed me!" Luffy said, standing crossed legs on top of the mast.

"When did you—" "You know, you should announce your attack after you did it, for example," Luffy mumbled, a dark grin plastered upon his face.

"What are you talking about you damned one-armed muscled-man?!" Hustle asked, shaking his head.

However, the ship quickly shook as giant roots emerged from it.

"Roots of Destruction," Luffy said as he watched everybody being impaled, including the giant muscled man, by the sharp roots that emerged all from his hand, staining the sea around him in blood.

* * *

"What is that?" Pearl asked, already on his knees while coughing out what seemed like foams of bubbles his body unconsciously emitted.

"That's what I'd like to call your punishment, foolish man," he could hear her, and her light footsteps but he couldn't move, as if all parts of his body was being controlled by the woman.

"Or at least, that is the beginning of your punishment for damaging my perfect skin," Hancock said as she delivered a powerful kick on Pearl's torso, effectively shattering its mineral coverings.

* * *

"Now that is what I'd like to call a man," Alvida said as she viewed the fight with her binoculars, having watched the fight (which was one-sided) between that attractive looking Straw Hat wearing guy and her muscle-for-brains ally.

"That is scary," one of the Alvida Pirates commented.

"But you have to admit that that is a great work of art, right?" Alvida asked as she watched the tower-like forest that impaled every man in that muscle-for-brain's ship, including Hustle.

"And I think," Alvida said as she continued to stare at the beautiful work of art, before turning to see the Straw Hat who was easily destroying ships left and right.

"I think that I'm in love, what cruel fate it is," Alvida said and removed a tear from her face.

* * *

"I'm really going to murder her," Hancock said, hearing that accursed woman's voice once more before delivering her final kick to the Pearl-man that brought him towards the sea.

"Now please be kind and die a painful death through drowning," Hancock said rudely before jumping on another ship.

* * *

"Don Krieg! Don Krieg! Commander Pearl and Commander Hustle had both fallen under the hands of Hancock and the Straw Hat!" one of the watchers announced, shivering in fear as he just witnessed two of the most gruel fight there was.

"Are they dead?" Krieg asked, barely containing his anger.

"I'm not sure about Commander Hustle, but somebody already dived to save Pearl-sama," the watcher said.

"Fifty ships," Krieg announced, surprising the watcher.

"What do you meant by that, sir?" the watcher asked, intrigue filling him up.

"If I lose fifty ships, then I will go down there and destroy every one of those damned Pirates," Krieg said with a sly, confident smile.

He still has Alvida in there, and he's sure as hell that Gin will not lose to such simple beings.

But just to be sure…

"Go in there, my pet," Krieg said as a giant panther came out of nowhere, breathing fire as it goes.

* * *

**End**

This is a quick update before I decide to hibernate for another week (at least, that's how long it'll take as I have to study for an upcoming test, burn!) Anyway, this is the longest Chapter (with a LOT of happenings) and I'm sorry if you're not having any Cold Luffy and a lot of Alcoholic Luffy (its just TOO FUN! And it matches with the occasion). But rest assured that he'll return in the next few chapters (once the alcohol disappears).

So tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? Was it too fast paced (I don't think it was, for me, it was like a sweep-on-your-feet surprised event when action quickly took place before you even know it kind of fast).

Likewise, do you like the event with Don Krieg? I added spice to him so that it won't be too easy for Luffy. How I did it, well, his 3 Months stay in Grand Line was fruitful, besides, I object with Oda's view hat Don Krieg's ship doesn't have any DF User as Alvida, of all people, managed to get a hold of one and the scariest men in the seas don't? Unfair!

Here is a run of the Krieg's crew as well, just to guide you:  
1) Captain – Don Krieg (unknown abilities) – No fight yet  
2) Second-In-Command – Gin (super quick speed) – Currently fighting Salome and is with Sanji  
3) Commanders:  
Pearl (Paru Paru no Mi or Pearl Pearl Fruit) – Dead(?)  
Alvida (Sube Sube no Mi) – No fight yet  
Hustle (Suji Suji no Mi or Muscle Muscle Fruit) – Dead(?)  
Panther – No fight yet  
4) The number of ships that remained is 67

And yes, I have decided on what Devil Fruit Luffy will use.

**REVIEW, my friends, so that our kingdom of readers will be known to everyone! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Stranger

**Chapter 7**

**Stranger  
**

* * *

The Krieg Pirate Fleet isn't just like any Pirate Crew found in East Blue. This crew is filled with many pirates, and is headed by six stronger pirates based on their position which is also based on how much power they possess. Five of these Pirates are given the title of Commanders, while the sixth and most powerful is given the title Captain.

These six pirates are known in the East Blue as the Six Monsters of the Krieg Pirates, known for their notoriety, bloodthirstiness and for their heartlessness, seizing towns and other battleships just for their personal gains.

However, two of these so-called demons have fallen. One by the hands of Boa Hancock, a member of the Five Supernovas, and Luffy, another member of the Five Supernovas who are waging and starting the Worst Generation of their time.

And with Commander Hustle dead and Commander Pearl defeated, only four of the six demons are left. However, just how much is the difference in power between the two seemingly foolish Commanders and the beast known as Pantherion, the cunning woman Lady Alvida, a killing machine named Gin and the Captain of the Krieg Pirates known for his tricks?

The man known to have a 47,000,000 Bellies on his head just for sailing Grand Line for three long years?

* * *

Anger. Fear. Despair.

Those were the feelings the flooded Sanji as he watched the battle between the snake and the man thought to have been one of the five terrors of East Blue.

"Graa—Graa—Graa—" the snake cried out as if the man could understand him before it coiled its tail and launched itself at such a quick speed that it surprised Gin.

"Its fast," Gin mused as he dodged the deadly (and seemingly poisonous) fangs of the snake, however, the commander was surprised when the snake's tail coiled itself around his leg, tossing him high in the air and crashing to the restaurant's roof.

Damn, the old man will be mad if he sees this, but then again, it _was_ already destroyed before he fainted.

Wait.

"Shit! I forgot about him," Sanji cursed as he went to Zeff and looked for any injury. To his relief, the old man was still breathing, but was definitely unconscious. Looking around, the younger chef almost cursed as he found out that there wasn't any safe place.

Not in this small battlefield.

"Graa—" Salome yelled as she seemed to have multiplied herself around Gin, surprising both Sanji and the commander at how skilled the snake was.

"Graa—" Salome hissed before all the mirage-like snakes strike, prompting Gin to dodge and evade it all. However, to the man's surprise, Salome quickly jumped, its fangs wide as it oozed with poison.

But then—

"Air Mass Explosion!" Gin said as he used his tonfa to summon a powerful wind that sent Salome flying away, and destroying yet another part of the ship.

And to Sanji's anger, it was the food storage.

The food went flying, going to waste as they touched and sank into the seas.

Sanji couldn't help but watch the food go into nothing but worthless pile of junk, balling his fist in anger as he looked at Zeff, who was unconscious, to his comrades who were crushed, to the restaurant that was destroyed, and the food, those precious, limited food in the sea, go into nothingness.

He has to fight.

Hasn't he been waiting for such a thrill like this?

When did he became a coward anyway?

He certainly won't back away. Not even to this man. Not even to this leader.

Because he is Sanji.

A cook of the sea.

Jumping from his place, Sanji quickly delivered a surprised kick from behind as he finally gathered the guts to defeat this man whom he feared years ago.

"Escalope!" Sanji yelled as he delivered yet another kick on Gin's head, which the man easily dodged.

"2 on 1, huh? Well, this would get finish the job faster," Gin said with a smirk, unfazed by the combination as he easily dodged Sanji's kick but met a the thick tail of Salome, who was waiting for the right time.

"Graa—!" Salome cried out cheerfully before turning into a coil and assisting Sanji by acting as a trampoline.

"Teamwork, that'll do," Sanji mused as he used Salome to double his jumping force before using his knee to attack the escaping Gin.

Turning back and going into the offensive quickly, Gin used his tonfa and crossed his arms.

"Shield Strike!" Gin yelled as he summoned a powerful X-wave.

However, to Gin's surprise, Sanji simply dodged the powerful X-wave and went passed him.

Pivoting himself in the air, Sanji turned back and outstretched one of his legs.

"Brochette," Sanji announced as he began to spin downwards and crushed Gin under his spinning legs, spearing him on place.

"Ack!" Gin yelled as he coughed up some blood.

* * *

"Hmm. I guess this would be very useful for me in the future," Luffy mumbled as he picked up a strangle-styled orange from the floor and hid it in his pockets.

The Suji Suji no Mi, a fruit known to increase the Muscle Mass of its user, and was put to a bad use under the hands of that foolish, muscle-for-brain pirate.

"Divide," Luffy mumbled as he commanded the roots to divide into half, destroying the ship and two neighboring ships.

64.

"Now that's better," Luffy mumbled before he jumped into the air and landed on another mast.

"RAWR!" but just as Luffy could complete his balance on the other mast, a powerful wave of hot flames appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"Just where is that damned woman?!" Hancock cursed as she landed on a pink ship, only to find women staring at her, ogling her beauty.

"Damn it, she's not here," Hancock mumbled before jumping once more and summoning an array of hearts that quickly struck both genders residing on the ship, turning everyone into stone.

63.

* * *

'You won't catch me that easily, you ugly woman,' Alvida thought with a small smile as she slid from ship to ship, increasing her speed and her power as well. Her technique would need some time and more speed, but if it hits, not even the Boa Hancock could stop her.

And she'll really gain the title of the Most Beautiful from this woman.

* * *

"Damn," a curse from the chef can be heard as he wiped off a blood from his cheeks. He was damned tired, all because of the stupid fact that he barely trained his kicks any longer thanks to _that_ man and the injuries he left on him.

"Graagragraaa—Graa—"

"All right! All right! I'll stand up!" Sanji said before he stood from his knees, not really knowing how he was able to decipher what the snake was saying.

"Graa—" Salome cried before her length increased along with the length of her fangs that seemed to drip with more poison whilst her width decreased, making her seem like an elongated viper of some sort.

"A viper, huh, just how many monsters could you turn to?" Gin mumbled under his breath, tired from the successive hits from his opponents.

"Gragragraa—" And in a flash, Salome quickly disappeared from view and reappeared around Gin, coiling him before she quickly expanded her size once more.

"What the heck are you—" Gin asked as the grip seemed to have become tighter and tighter.

"Don't tell me that—" Sanji mumbled in horror as he watched the snake continuously gain more size.

"Gragragraa—graa—" and with that, Salome enacted one of her signature techniques: the Deadly Binds of the Kuja.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Alvida chuckled as she continued to slide while using her binoculars to determine both Luffy's and Hancock's position to dodge their paths, a small smirk playing by her pale face.

"Of course—" "Shh…they shouldn't know where I am," Alvida said with a wink before she jumped on the next ship who already prepared for her landing point where she could continue sliding, utilizing her powerful Devil Fruit with ease.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the men all said in unison as they blushed.

"There you are," Hancock mumbled as she heard Alvida, wondering how the woman gets twenty ships away from her at such a quick speed. However, Alvida simply locked eyes with Hancock before she disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Get away from me you damned cat!" Luffy cursed as he used his Haki to protect himself from the fire once more.

He hated that trees and most of nature are weak against combustion but then—

Yes, maybe he could try on that later.

"Rawr!" Pantherion the Black Panther (literally) roared as it attempted to assault Luffy once more, however, Luffy dodged its strike rather easily, outpacing the panther before using his fist once more to try and inflict a direct attack.

However, Luffy failed, despite his Obervation Haki, to land a hit as the Pantherion released a jet of hot, red flames from its mouth.

"Darn," Luffy mumbled as he was forced to dodge the attack once more before summoning roots of trees to bind the Panther.

"Rawr!" the panther cried out as the roots that emerged from out of nowhere continued to strangle him.

"Bad kitty," Luffy mumbled as he landed on the mast and balanced himself once more, letting the cat fall to its demise.

62.

* * *

"I'm going to catch you, you slippery woman!" Hancock yelled as she pursued Alvida, who was getting faster and faster as she continued to slide.

It was expected that the woman wouldn't be affected by her powers because of her 'slipperiness' (or narcissism) but Hancock wouldn't have any of that.

She'll pound this woman with her very feet if it means she get to kill or at least, torture her.

"No you won't," Alvida said with a laugh as she used another slope to increase her speed and went past Hancock who barely noticed the change in direction.

"Slip Slip Dive!" Alvida laughed as she landed on top of the water, proving that the lack of friction in her body gave her _some_ ability to run over it before released a jump and slide towards another ship, increasing her momentum once more.

Hancock tried unleashing her Conqueror's Haki once more, only to knock out everyone on her ship whilst Alvida barely felt a thing, which didn't surprise Hancock.

Because there was no way that Alvida would lack the Will, at least, that's what Hancock observed.

* * *

"Damn it," Sanji cursed as he fell to the ground once more.

"Now you see why you can, and will never be able to defeat me, even if you two are together," Gin said as he materialized behind Sanji.

"Go to hell," Sanji cursed as he stared at Salome's unconscious figure.

Damn. Hancock-sama will be mad at him for letting that happen.

"No, you go first," Gin said as he disappeared and not long after, a powerful blow met Sanji's chin as he was sent flying by an invisible force.

"I was enjoying the fight a while ago but two of my Commanders had fallen," Gin said as he disappeared once more and materialized behind Sanji.

"And I wouldn't allow such an act of insolence damage our reputation, that's why all of you should die now!" Gin said with a crazed laugh as he disappeared from view.

"Kumokasumi Dageki!" Gin uttered as he landed several hits from his tonfa from different directions, with Sanji barely able to intercept the attacks with his kicks.

"Kumokasumi Ashige!" Gin continued, utilizing his feet this time, landing kicks all over Sanji's body, including his face, his torso and even on his sides.

"Damn," Sanji mumbled as he tried getting up. How could he beat this monster?

He watched as Gin disappear and appear before landing a strike. If only he could see him but how would he be able to see a Devil's Fruit User who could disa—wait…

"Kamukasumi Ashige-Dageki!" Gin yelled, finally deciding to land one of his finishing blows.

Sanji braced himself from impact, not knowing where the attack would land.

When—

"Who are you?" Sanji mumbled in surprise as a woman with black arms stood before him. He couldn't help but fight a blush as the woman smiled at him.

"I'm tasked to protect you, Sanji-sama," the woman replied and winked at Sanji before she delivered a powerful kick on Gin, sending the man back.

Sanji's eyes shifted. He knew that attack but—no—it can't be.

"So you finally revealed yourself," Gin mumbled as he glared at the woman.

"Let's just say I grew tired of seeing him getting beaten up by a useless man," the woman said before she stretched her hand upward.

"Who are you calling useless?" Gin asked as he glared at the new 'player'.

"You are," the blue-haired woman said cockily as her yellow-topaz-like eyes stared at Gin.

"Now enough for the warm up exercises and let's get serious," the woman said before her body glowed.

'Damn. That beautiful woman really is—' Sanji thought before a powerful kick knocked him out of consciousness.

* * *

"Ugh," the Straw Hat mumbled as finally, unconsciousness took over and he fell asleep. On top of an enemy's pirate ship.

* * *

"Straw Hat Luffy has fallen!"

"What?!"

"It is true! Maybe he exhausted himself while battling Commander Pantherion!"

"Hmm. This is rather an amusing turn of events," Captain Krieg said as he heard his minions all scrambling at the revelation, before he stood from his 'throne' and removed his cloak, revealing his golden armor.

"I guess I could consider going down there and ensure Straw Hat's demise," Krieg said before he saw another of his ships disappeared.

"That's the fiftieth ship now!" the watcher reported.

"Perfect," Krieg said with a devious grin.

* * *

**End**

All I'll ask from you now is that you review!


	8. Chapter 8 - Vs Don Krieg

**Chapter 8**

**Vs Don Krieg**

* * *

"You know, you look quite familiar in a sense that I felt like I've seen you before," the blue haired woman commented after she placed Sanji on a safe spot.

"Why'd you knocked him out?" Gin asked, confused at what the woman just did.

"He'll just get in the way," the woman stated nonchalantly, a small smile playing by her face.

"I was enjoying the fight a while ago," the woman commented, copying Gin's previous words.

"But you were being rather irritating to suit up to my taste. Tell you what, I'm going to give you five minutes to defeat me, five minutes and that's that," the woman said as she continued to smile.

"And I'll defeat you in three strikes," Gin commented as he disappeared. Seeing this, the woman's smile intensified. "It's a deal, then."

* * *

Alvida glared at the number of ships before her. What kind of monster is this Pirate Crew and how the hell have they managed to reduce the number of ships in less than an hour.

"Six ships, this wouldn't do," Alvida cursed, seeing the huge distances between the ships now and saw Hancock standing two ships away from her present location.

But then, all Alvida needs is to land one hit. One hit and she'll effectively knock the Gorgon out, that's for sure.

She's been increasing her speed for quite a while now, travelling at such a great speed that her men couldn't see her and could only see blurs and after images of her.

That's how fast her sliding force is now, and she doubts that Hancock will be able to stop her.

No one would be able to stop a speeding jet, however high your level of power might be.

* * *

"Is this all you've got?" the blue haired woman ask as she easily dodged every attack Gin threw at her, as if she could predict each of his moves.

Gin couldn't defeat her by his raw speed. Or the speed infused by his technique.

"If this is what you wish to see, then I'll gladly give it to you," Gin said with a smirk as he felt his body becoming as light as the air.

Gin didn't respond and proceeded to assault the woman, using his tonfa and his ability to become so light that he could ride the wind and so heavy that he could land powerful strikes.

That is his Devil's Fruit, the power bestowed to him by the Grand Line.

"Ranpu-omoi Ashige!" Gin yelled as he disappeared once more before delivering a powerful kick on the woman.

To Gin's surprise. "You missed. Now it's my turn."

* * *

"Ouch," Luffy mumbled as he woke up from what seemed like his sleep.

"What happened," Luffy continued as he looked around, only for it to be revealed that he was handcuffed with what seemed like sea stone handcuffs.

He looked around and saw himself in some kind of ship. Odd. All he remembers is that—

"Oh," Luffy mumbled as realization dawned on him. He should've never attempted drinking that glass of Martequilla, especially knowing that his level of alcohol tolerance isn't something to be proud of.

"Looks like you're awake, Straw Hat Luffy," Luffy heard a voice. But when Luffy saw the person, his eyebrows met as he glared at the man.

"Mr. 4, what the hell are you doing here?" Luffy asked as he glared at the member of the Baroque Works.

"Why, is it wrong for me to come and follow you after you terrorized Alabasta?" Don Krieg, known as Mr. 4 by the pirates of Grand Line, said with a huge smirk on his face.

"So if you're here, then that means—" "Mr. 2 was pissed at what you did, Straw Hat, but the one who's pissed the most was Mr. 0, you were brave challenging him but Mr. 0 wants to ensure that you wouldn't get in our way," Mr. 4 said as he smiled wickedly at Luffy.

"Which is why he—" "Exactly, the very reason why he wants me to recruit you, and I believe you are aware of my power already, Straw Hat Luffy," Krieg said as he continued to smile at Luffy.

However, Krieg was surprised by Luffy's reply.

"If you value your life, you will be freeing me, Krieg," Luffy commanded, his voice wasn't cheerful or kind, or as carefree as he announced his entrance in the battlefield.

He was firm. Cold. And he was definitely serious.

* * *

"Smooth Smooth Jet Track!" Alvida yelled as she finally released her attack, finally directing her tracks towards Hancock who was glaring at her.

"Insolent fool! Do you really think that you could defeat me in such a pathetic method?" Hancock asked as she 'looked down' on the woman.

"I won't just defeat you, I'll kill you and become the most beautiful!" Alvida said with a small smile as she decreased her friction further and increased her speed.

"With an ugly and slimy ability like you will never surpass me!" Hancock said as she began to charge.

'Fool, she doesn't know what will hit her till' she's dead,' Alvida thought as she continued to increase her speed. She has stored her energy for this one attack, and with Hancock's charging, she is as sure as hell that she won't miss.

"Slide Jet Smash!" Alvida yelled.

"Wrath of Aphrodite!" Hancock yelled as well, as her body was surrounded by a pink aura intercepted, however, unlike Alvida's expectation, Hancock quickly sidestepped and dodged her attack, before turning to kick the woman with a Haki-imbued leg.

However, instead of flying away, as Alvida expected, she was met by another kick, this time targeting her face, and was pushed down back to the ship only to be kicked on her spine.

"That's for claiming to have been the most beautiful girl in the seas," Hancock yelled before resuming her attacks. She kicked Alvida's chin, followed by one directed on her neck, then on her chest, then she was kicked once more on her face by the woman who was moving at such a fast speed she seemed like a blur.

"And this is for lusting after my husband! Jealousy Streak," Hancock yelled angrily as she delivered her final kick, her leg turning black as she unleashed her anger and targeted Alvida's abdomen.

The power of Hancock's kick was so tremendous that it shook the seas once Alvida landed on the boat.

* * *

"Hmm. Lady Boa is rather angered," the blue-haired woman said as she continued pursuing Gin, who was barely keeping up with the woman's strike.

"I don't think I can extend this fight any longer, my mistress needs someone to pacify her," Gin's opponent said with a smile plastered upon her face. She began chanting some foreign language once more before pursuing Gin.

However, to Gin's surprise, the blue haired woman seemed to have multiplied.

"Arts of Deception," the woman said before hundreds of knife-like lights came out of nowhere. "Rain Of Knives."

Gin looked at the sight before him in horror as he increased his weight, barely dodging them, some of the scraping his skin.

"Ha-ha-ha, I never thought you'd do that," the woman said before twisting her entire body.

"However, as I said, this has to end," Salome stated calmly, her smile never fading.

"What are you—" Before he could finish his sentence, a burning feeling consumed his whole body, sending him down to his knees as the searing, burning pain continued to consume him.

All the nerves, from his head to his fingertips felt as if they were being burned by flames hotter than those Pantherion produces.

"AHHH!" Sanji was woken up by a loud cry coming from a man in agony. Surprised, he looked around and saw the blue-haired woman standing in front of their enemy, looking at him with nonchalance as the man continued to twist and scream in pain.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that the Rain of Knives are all tipped with poison who's single drop could kill a Sea King in less than fifteen minutes. There's no wonder you're dying now, feeling the pain of the burning hell for one minute before…" the woman said, a sadistic smile still on her face as she watch the foolish pirate die.

Sanji's eyes widened as he watched the so-called demon of East Blue took his last breath.

"Oh Sanji-kun, would you mind if I take this?" the woman with a skull-hat on top of her head asked as she brought with her a weird-looking banana.

"Uhh—" Sanji doesn't know if he'd be afraid, but all he knows is that his nose began to bleed.

From the sight of a naked and beautiful woman in front of him.

_'She's a snake!'_

_'But she's just so beautiful!'_

_'But she's still an animal!'_

_'Aren't all of us animals?!'_

_'But—'_

_'She's a woman! A beautiful lady!' _

"Let me give you something to wear, Salome-swan," Sanji said as he removed his tuxedo and eagerly placed it on the innocent looking woman.

"Its fine, I'm not cold or anything, see?" Salome said cheerfully as she revealed just about everything in front of Sanji, giving him a 'better' view of the beautiful, pure beauty in front of him.

"Oh Salome-swan! If only I could sail with you and Hancock-san in the seas as your beloved cook I would, but a certain demon is—" "You can go, you know, the restaurant doesn't need you at all," Sanji was surprised when Zeff (when did he woke up?) suddenly appeared, barely standing.

"What are you talking about you shitty old man?" Sanji asked, suddenly tensing. He couldn't—

"I owe you my life, whoever you are, and as a price—" "I'm sorry but our crew doesn't accept slaves, even if that's the only way you could force him to join us, that's one of our norms," Salome quickly intervened as she politely rejected the offer.

"Shitty man," Sanji thought. It was preposterous of him to consider selling him, the second best chef in the crew.

But then, there _is_ something, a reason, a calling for him to head out to sea.

He has his own agenda.

And maybe, just maybe…

Nah.

* * *

"You really are full of tricks, Mr. 4," Luffy commented as he used his wooden arms to form a shield that could protect him from what seemed like a rifle equipped with a bird-like Zoan.

"I will not attain my present position in the Baroque Works without possessing such," Don Krieg said, as he commanded another of his 'pets'.

"Of course, but whatever happened to your dream of becoming a Pira—" "I am a King! I am the King of East Blue!" Don Krieg cut in as he glared at Luffy, before throwing what seemed like grenades which seemed to turned into a bat.

"I doubt that," Luffy revealed rather bluntly before turning to summon roots from the ground and impaled the bat-like grenades, causing them to explode between the two fighters.

"Let's stop yapping and let our fists do the talking, shall we?" Don Krieg said as his cape materialized from nowhere, looking like a living porcupine, before rushing towards Luffy.

"No," Luffy said as he didn't bother dodging the stampeding porcupine.

"Why, do you give up and decided to join our cause?" Don Krieg asked, amused. "However, I don't think I'd like you in our ranks, Mr. 2 is already a huge bother to me so I guess I'd just state that you were—"

"Razor Leaves," Luffy mumbled as he watched the leaves he had scattered around the arena did their job, slicing up Don Krieg limb from limb in a gruesome way, spilling blood on the floor.

"You have quite the Devil Fruit ability but sadly, it doesn't protect you from anything," Luffy mumbled as the leaves returned to his body, smearing blood all over him.

And just as the user dies, the effects of the Devil Fruits also died, removing the life from all the things Don Krieg had given life to.

The Iko Iko no Mi, a Devil Fruit known to give its user the ability to bestow animal-life to inanimate objects.

Luffy went directly to the ship's kitchen, having knocked out (and killed) everyone aboard the ship. Searching for any fruits aboard it, Luffy quickly took one that had the weird, circular style that most fruits possess and hid it in his coat.

"So I managed to kill a Devil's Fruit User a while ago, huh?" Luffy mumbled as she saw another Devil's Fruit in his pocket.

* * *

**A Few Moments Later…**

All the chefs of Baratie, including Zeff and Sanji, were just amazed as to how fast the small crew of Straw Hat Pirates eradicated the entire crew of Don Krieg, and all Six Demons in it who are feared by both the locale and the Marines in the area.

One hour. They managed to obliterate the entire Krieg Fleet in just an hour. But then again, the woman, the so-called Gorgon of the Seas looked so pissed off it was as if she was scarier than all the Six Demons combined while Luffy, who was looking more mysterious than annoying scared them more than Hancock, plus the snake, plus the Six Demons combined.

"Are you sure you want to give these to us?" Zeff asked, confused as to why Luffy and Hancock are giving them two of the Devil Fruits they managed to retrieve.

"Yes, we won't be needing these Devil Fruits since they're quite weak but you could at least sell it at a high price to—"

"There's no nee—"

"I'll accept it," Sanji, who had cut in Luffy, was cut short by Zeff who took the Devil Fruits Hancock and Luffy are offering.

"In exchange, however, I'd like to join your crew," Zeff said, surprising everyone in the ship.

"What?!" Sanji and every member of the Baratie yelled in unison, while Hancock and Luffy remained a neutral face about the matter.

* * *

**A Few Moments Later…**

"I can't believe that old man tricked me into this," Sanji mumbled as tears fell from his eyes, causing Salome to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me you snake!" Sanji yelled, his gentlemanly feeling not covering the likes of her snake form.

"You're so mean," Salome mumbled as she quickly transformed into her human form, causing Sanji to blush, his nose beginning to bleed once more.

"Why did you recruit such a perverted man like him in our crew, Luffy-san?!" Hancock asked in irritation as she watched her 'pet' transforming into her 'human' form.

"I did not recruit him, he joined our crew," Luffy commented simply, though the small smile on his lips could never be missed by Hancock (probably because of the delicious food Luffy will be eating, as opposed to Hancock's rather…interesting meals).

'At least there was an improvement.' Hancock thought as she watched her beloved in a not-so-discreet way.

"Stop staring at me, Hancock," Luffy scolded, causing Hancock to blush and turn away.

"I'm so s-sorry," Hancock stuttered as she quickly dismissed herself. However, to her abhor, what she saw down their ship angered her.

"Salome!" Hancock yelled in anger.

"What is it Hancock-sama?!" Salome asked innocently.

"Why are you and that bastard chef naked?!" Hancock freaked out, having already petrified Sanji.

"I've always been naked in the past and besides it's also fun! Why don't you join us too, Hancock-sama," Salome asked, her huge smile never faltering.

"What a preposterous idea—" "Luffy-sama could join us as well!" Salome quickly added, surprising Hancock.

"Well then, if you insist," Hancock said, before she began to blush.

And so the start of a rowdy Straw Hat crew had begun, as opposed to their boring normal days.

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling that I've been forgotten," Nami mumbled as she sneezed inside her prison cell.

"Nami-san," a familiar voice surprised Nami, causing her to look up.

And what she saw made her smile. The only person with that nose would be—

"What took you so long?!" Nami yelled as she glared at the long-nose.

"I'm sorry but I almost got killed trying to stowaway in Krieg's ship!" the long-nose explained.

"What! Krieg's ship is here in East Blue?!" Nami exclaimed as she began to worry.

"No worries, the idiots were on their way to battle the Straw Hats here in East Blue who are searching for you," the long-nose said.

"The Straw Hats are searching for me?!" Nami exclaimed in surprise, her body began to shake in fear.

"I want you to do something for me, Usopp," Nami said.

She has to stop them. They can't be lured in by _her_ trap.

* * *

**End**

First of all, Luffy DIDN'T had a hard time with the Krieg, as it barely took them an hour to finish every single one of them.

Second, bet you didn't saw this: Alvida and Buggy went to Alabasta, Buggy was caught by Alvida so the reason why Alvida joined this fleet was—

Third, someone asked me how Usopp would join. The answer is already a given.

Fourth, just who is _she _that Nami refers to? Ke-ke-ke

Fifth, don't worry about OC-ish Salome, she won't always stay human (as she loves being a snake and going human tires her out) so she'll stay human usually in (Sanji moments and serious battles).

Sixth, so the drunk Luffy is gone. But the fun starts here, right? When the crew is beginning to be assembled and the nutcases begins to join their happy crew.

Seventh, please review this story! See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9 - Cook

**Chapter 9**

**Cook**

* * *

The three Straw Hat Pirates, plus the new and first addition to the crew, all sailed East Blue with the intention of finding three more pirates that Luffy wanted in his crew.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked as he stared at Luffy incredulously.

"The One Piece," Luffy said as he ate the food gluttonously. It's no unknown fact that Sanji's food is the best, and that he is correct with his decision.

"You're not going to eat that, Hancock?" Luffy asked as roots appeared from under Hancock's plate.

"Uhh—" Hancock hesitated with a blush.

However, the roots were destroyed by a knife.

"The food is for the lady," Sanji mumbled as he glared at Luffy, who was, in no means, unfazed and continued to try and reach for Hancock's food.

"I said—" "I'm not deaf, Sanji, but the lady apparently doesn't want it," Luffy said rather coldly, though it wasn't enough to intimidate the cook.

No, nothing could intimidate the power of love.

However, Sanji never expected that the most beautiful woman would tower behind him, her glare intensifying as he continued to glare at Luffy.

"You foolish man!" and with that, a brutal beating was unleashed towards Sanji.

"Be sure not to injure him too much, Hancock," Luffy commented before he thanked for his meal and left the dining table.

However, he was ignored by Hancock who, for some reasons, had great hatred for the cook.

Then again, Sanji didn't seem to mind the beating he was taking.

"Punish me all you want Hancock-sama!" Sanji exclaimed as hearts appeared in his eyes.

No one could blame this man. He did, after all, grew up with _the Red Leg _Zeff, who's known for his perversity during his youth. Not that the chef of Baratie would ever admit it.

"Die and never cook for us!" Hancock said as he glared at Sanji.

She hated the man.

Not for his perverseness.

Not for being a male.

Not even for showing disrespect towards Luffy seconds ago.

She hated the man because—

Because—

He hated the man because he took her job, a wife's job, for cooking for her husband.

And Sanji couldn't do it because of the power…of love.

* * *

**The Next Meal…**

"What is this?" Luffy asked Sanji as he eyed the meal given to him which was polar to what Salome is currently consuming.

"That's the food Hancock-sama prepared for you, now eat it," Sanji said as he had mixed emotions for his Captain.

"Yes Luffy-sama, please, let's eat," Hancock said as she began to dig into the food she classified as her masterpiece.

The same food they have been eating for three long months.

The food Hancock called the Meal of Intertwined Hearts.

And a food Luffy classifies as: sushi.

Its not that the food tasted horrible. Hancock can cook sushi with great skills, claiming that she was the one assigned to cook sushi back when she was a member of the Kuja Pirates and is in fact, the best sushi cook in Amazon Lily.

She can cook Sea King sushi.

Lobster, crab, even the tiniest sea planktons (which were known for their great tastes), and whales can be turned into delicious sushi by this Gorgon.

But then, that's all she can really cook.

She tried frying, but it ended up burned. And not just burned, the food itself turned into water.

She tried boiling, but the last ship they were on exploded because she never knew that when you boil something, you'll have to finish your cooking BEFORE all the water evaporates.

She tried barbecuing and the results were the same when she attempted to fry.

And let's just say that some other experiments ended up with near-death experiences regarding fire, explosion and poisons.

And even though Luffy isn't picky about his food, he'd rather have Sanji's delicious, heavenly cooking than Hancock's unlimited sushi.

"I don't like to eat this," Luffy said rather childishly, completely ignoring Hancock's emotions.

Speaking of Hancock, the woman already turned into a beautiful ice sculpture at Luffy's cold, cold voice.

"How dare you—"

"And I want the food you cooked for Salome, Sanji," Luffy continued as roots grew from every corner of their little dining area.

"You don't mean that. Now apo—"

"And I want you to cook the food now or else—" Luffy threatened as the roots began to sharpen themselves into what seemed like thousands of spears.

"Or else what?!" Sanji asked, though the fear in his voice could not be hidden.

"Or else something bad will happen—" Sanji gulped as the roots began to produce what seemed like thorns. This is bad.

"—to your fridge and all of its content," Luffy said with a smirk as the fridge opened and out came the different food Sanji could cook for them.

Sanji looked at the food in horror.

This was torture.

And his sadistic captain is definitely enjoying it.

Damn, he shouldn't have told this man his story with Zeff.

He really shouldn't have at all.

"Not that!" Sanji yelled as he saw the roots pushing the delicate spice containers.

* * *

**The Next Few Weeks…**

It was hell for the cook.

How he had to suffer from the demands of two, demonic pirates he found himself being with.

It was hell that he felt a bittersweet (more sweet than bitter though), when he was being beaten up by Hancock for 'stealing her job'.

It was hell whenever Luffy tried (and succeeded) torturing him by threatening his beloved food supply.

It was hell seeing Salome, the beautiful looking innocent woman who could turn (and is usually one) into a snake at will. Or the other way around.

Being in this crew is as if he was wielding a double edged sword.

The good thing is that he could travel across the world in search of All Blue and maybe learn a few cooking techniques along the way, that he could search for this two fruits he always dreamt of, and that he is sailing the world with the two most beautiful women he ever met.

The bad thing is that he is always met with both physical and mental injury, which exhausts him to no end.

Then again, seeing Hancock's lovely smiles and Salome's innocent gazes could rejuvenate him.

"Okay! I'll have to do better today!" Sanji said to himself as he began to cook the crew's breakfast.

* * *

"Beautiful!" Sanji exclaimed as he was met face-to-face with their next 'target'. The woman of the Weathers, and was known to have been one of East Blue's prettiest and sexiest (and most dangerous) women of all time.

Which included Alvida (damn, he missed the chance of seeing her), and _her_, the Pirate known for controlling a group of wackos and weirdoes.

Besides, recruiting Nami would be a must for their crew.

Especially after he heard and recalled every news that contained wrong information about the so-called 'death' of the Straw Hats after meeting up with the world's strongest typhoons only found in Grand Line.

Typhoons that is one of the major causes of his near-to-death experience.

Typhoons he'd rather avoid with a Navigator.

Aside from that, there's also the fact that both Luffy and Hancock seemed to have grown up from a world isolated from their own.

Not only do they NOT know how to use most of the cooking tools (its no wonder Luffy told him that Hancock caused one of their ships explode using nothing but a stove and an LPG tank), nor do they even know of the rumor that the One Piece could be found at the end of Grand Line: Raftel.

And it was truly a mystery (or miracle?) on how they managed to escape the world's most complicated areas using nothing but their mere instincts and blindly following these so-called 'log pose' Luffy seemed to talk about (and yes, they do not know how to use a compass, having mistaken direction far many times than usual).

* * *

**Inside An Unknown Island…**

"So you were truly asking for punishment, huh?" the woman asked as she glared at Nami, both of her hands placed on her hips as she glared at the woman before her.

Nami stayed silent and ignored the woman. There's no way.

No way at all that she'd let information about her friend slip out.

There's no way she'd let herself destroy his dreams, even if it cost her freedom and even her life.

There's just no way that she'd let herself send his dreams crumbling down just for her own sake.

"Tell me the person who's been helping you!" she knows it. Of course she knows it.

Damn them all.

And let them all rot to hell!

However, Nami stayed silent, stopping herself from shaking.

She caught her again. Not that they never caught her.

But she caught her once more, as she had done many, many times.

She never did escape this woman's hell.

She has eyes in every place for crying out loud! Even in Grand Line of all places.

"Kru~ha~ha," the woman, said with a content laugh as she flicked her blonde hair before she walked away, rather clumsily. "You may not tell it today but we know how and when to get things, especially from the likes of you."

"Damn you!" Nami yelled aggressively.

"Of course, but on the bright side, at least you have a small map of the Grand Line for us, right, my baby Cartographer?" she asked.

This woman was devious. And dangerous.

Not only has she gained the title of Marines and a rank for herself to protect her whole 'pirate crew' which she claims as her 'back up soldiers', she also kept the rank to hide the fact that their town is under their name.

"Besides, a foolish, cowardly man in my ranks will easily be killed by our hands, you see, humans are such easy-to-kill creatures, especially those without the curse of the sea," the woman concluded before she finally exited.

It didn't take long before Nami was left alone inside her cell.

It didn't take long before tears escaped her beautiful eyes, tears filled with hatred, despair and agony.

It didn't take long before she was escorted out of her cell, and was brought to her 'home' in the 'park'.

It didn't take long before she was a caged woman once more, inside a place where her dreams will never come true.

Usopp felt sad. He couldn't do anything; even lift a finger, to help his friend.

He couldn't do anything because in doing so, he'd have to face to consequences: he has to say goodbye to his dream of being the brave warrior of the sea, and he'll have to die at these monster's hands.

"Usopp-chan! Are you finished with the new invention I asked you to build?!" the woman who ruled the 'Park' exclaimed cheerfully as she approached Usopp.

"Not yet, Sora-sama," Usopp said, his voice masking his anger.

If there's something this man could do, then that would be lying.

He cannot let her have _it_.

Because in the hands of these monsters of the sea, not only would East Blue would be doomed in their reign of terror, but also is the world.

* * *

Arlong Park.

He would've loved the idea of this place several years ago.

He would've lusted after more power, more riches and wealth, even after building this place if he was the same man years ago.

He would've yearned more slaves, more and more.

Except, right now…it was what he felt.

It was ironic how they named it after him, considering how much he hated this kind of prosecution. Slavery and torture, two things he began to loathe.

Not after his experiences in Impel Down.

And definitely not after he met _him_.

But he cannot do anything. Any action would lead to a failure, and more deaths.

Any action would lead to a disaster.

And he cannot let himself lift even a finger towards his fellowmen.

Mermaid or Fishmen alike.

* * *

"Where are we going again, Luffy-san?" Hancock asked as she held their compass.

"Arlong Park, I have a friend to visit there," Luffy said.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, and I guess he could help us in searching for the witch," Luffy said simply as he stared off into the sea.

"Sorry to say but if its Arlong Park you want, its on the opposite direction," Sanji butted in as he showed Luffy the correct and non-inverted map.

* * *

**Did you like this part of the story (I know, its not much since it just showed Luffy's crew and their journey towards the so-called 'Arlong Park', and I could definitely promise you that that character is NOT an OC (though she could be considered as such, but not so much as she may be connected to the canon) but she's there so that there could be spice (because as soon as they're back in the Grand Line, things would pretty much be Canon-like.  
**

**Likewise, I'd like to thank you for reading it up to here and for that, I definitely would love hearing your side regarding this Chapter. **

**Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Vs Mohmoo

**Chapter 10**

**Vs Mohmoo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything. **

* * *

They took his name.

And she took his men.

That's how the Arlong Pirates were born. And that's how they managed to survive even after his so-called death in the Impel Down.

Now he was nothing more than the name that could strike fear into the hearts of the citizens of Conomi Archipelago, and most of East Blue.

He was nothing more than a tale that the 'scary' pirates of Arlong Park Pirates tells as a sign of their undying 'love' for him.

But Arlong knew more than that.

These pirates doesn't care any longer if he had died after the prosecution at Impel Down, nor do they care if humans rule over them.

No, these fellowmen of his cares about power.

Which is why they are asking, no, enslaving two humans to do their bidding.

A young Marine who has the capability to create an invention that could power up the Pirate's already destructive power and a young girl who has the capability to draw maps of the entire world, which would prove useful to these creatures of the sea.

And even though Arlong, in the past, would've loved the thought of controlling the entire seas of not only East Blue, but possibly of the entire world—

He just can't to bring himself to do it any longer.

Not without good reason.

_'Damn, that stupid boy made me too soft,'_ Arlong thought as he continued to lurk in the shadows under the depths of the seas where only Fishmen and Mermaids could live in.

* * *

"How long is it until we get there?" Luffy asked as he used his towel to dry himself from the sweat he collected after a day's workout.

"Days, weeks, I don't know," Sanji mumbled as he, too, finished his own work out.

He wasn't the kind of man to always practice his fighting techniques, or to become a sweaty pig like his comrades.

But seeing at how weak he was compared to his crew mates, especially to Lady Boa and even Salome, well, he had to step up his own game.

He couldn't be the weakest man on the crew.

The idea of it being him makes his pride as a man collapse.

Luffy didn't respond and exited the gym in their battleship.

Yes, a battleship. Then again, with the number of Marines chasing after them (fifteen groups, if Sanji could recall), it won't be hard for Luffy and Hancock to hijack a huge one.

"Let's spar," Luffy said, surprising the young chef.

"What?" Sanji asked, confused at how serious Luffy seemed.

"I never witnessed how strong you are and the limits of your capabilities and I am to create battle plans in the future, I have to be sure how strong you are as to avoid—"

"Overestimating my abilities, got it," Sanji doesn't know why but he found himself bending into his Captain's every orders. Especially after he became...what's the word, more serious.

But before the chef could react, his captain was already on the move, attacking him in such a great speed that it surprised Sanji.

Then again, the chef could feel something odd about him...

Luffy delivered a powerful kick from out of nowhere, and out of instinct, Sanji brought out his own leg and used it to intercept Luffy's kick, making their battle seem like a swordfight, only with legs.

"You're kick is powerful," Luffy commented.

"Yours too," Sanji praised.

"But you're still too weak for my taste," and with that surprise, Luffy began retracted his legs and summoned another kick, using his right leg this time. Surprised, Sanji instinctively brought out his other leg in defense, only for it to easily be deflected by Luffy's powerful kick.

"What the—"

"I told you, still too weak," Luffy said nonchalantly before he jumped from his place and dealt a spinning kick, imitating one of Sanji's moves. Sanji quickly stood up and dodged the attack that left a dent on their ship's dojo.

"Damn," Sanji mumbled. If he was caught by that attack, he'd be dead.

And—

"Too slow," Sanji was surprised when Luffy's fist collided with his face, followed by an uppercut before he was hit by another kick.

"Too soft," Luffy continued as he dealt an elbow strike, followed by another punch on the jaw, brutally beating Sanji up.

"Too weak," Luffy mumbled in finality as Sanji fell to the ground, somewhat unconscious.

However, before darkness consumed the chef, he heard Luffy's final words.

'With that power, you won't be able to protect anyone. With that level of power, you won't be able to become a real man,' now that was harsh.

But that was the truth.

That was the truth.

Damn, he really has to step up on his game.

* * *

When Sanji woke up, Salome cheered before she literally slithered away, having been his medic.

He was out for a whole, bloody day, and he was happy to find that Luffy was forced to eat Hancock's food.

'Serves him right,' Sanji thought as he began to resume to kitchen duties.

* * *

Hancock looked over into the horizon, reflecting once again the decisions she had in life.

'Nami, Nami, I think I've heard that name,' Hancock thought as she recalled the image of the orange woman with a seductive pose.

However, when she recalled Luffy's interest in the woman, Hancock's blood began to boil.

No, she would never ever share her Luffy-sama to anyone! How dare that woman take his attention away from her—

'Hancock!' a voice from Hancock's distance past surprised the woman.

What the—

'So this is goodbye?'

'What are you talking about?! There's never a goodbye in—'

'We're not slaves anymore, remember that, okay?'

'Y-yeah.'

'See you soon! It's been fun!'

'Farewell.'

"You know her, don't you?" Hancock was surprised when Luffy appeared out of nowhere.

"How did—" "She was a friend of mine when we were younger," Luffy admitted, surprising Hancock.

However, what surprised Hancock further was when Luffy showed her all four wanted posters once more.

"In fact, all the people I wanted to recruit here was an acquaintance of mine. Zeff had been a friend of my grandfather, even back when he was a pirate," Luffy said, surprising Hancock.

"Arlong was a fellow inmate, Nami is a childhood friend—" "And the Fire Fist?" Hancock asked, cutting Luffy.

Luffy smirked and brought out the fourth piece of Bounty.

It was an outdated one, he was sure of that. But the smile that it has, the cocky smirk, and those fire in his eyes could only say one thing—

He was sure it was him.

"He's Sabo's brother," Luffy said.

"You mean—"

"Yeah Ace is my..."

Hancock was surprised at Luffy's revelation.

* * *

Luffy sighed.

He dropped one of the biggest bombs that he could ever drop on Hancock.

The only person in the world to have known most of the things about him (because Salome is a snake, even if she could turn into a woman).

And she seemed to have taken it well.

At least, it seemed that she does.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Hancock asked for the umpteenth time of the day.

"For the last time, I do not know and I do not care," Luffy grumbled, though he's not really irritated.

Let Hancock believe that they're married.

Its not as if Luffy ever considered himself being in a romantic relationship with anybody, and the thought of ever starting a family (except for his crew) doesn't appeal well to the man. Add the fact that he doesn't really do well with whiny children.

So yeah, if Hancock's happy, then he could guess that he, too, should be happy as her captain. It's the least he could do for her sacrifices.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Luffy sighed.

But he could get annoyed, right?

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Apparently, he can't.

* * *

Sanji fell on his four limbs, his pants echoed in the gym as a mixture of sweat and blood continued to drop from his face.

Three days and he could tell that Luffy's so-called 'training exercises' were doing great improvement on his ability as a fighter.

Then again, these exercises, or more like torture, could be considered as one of the hells he ever experienced in life.

Especially if he had the demon himself as his physical instructor.

"You improved but you're still too soft," yeah, only people like this demon could say that.

Sanji wanted to retort, and reason that he wasn't made of some wood that could never be destroyed. But the fact remained that, in high classed fighter standards, most of the men in East Blue, including him, could be classified as easy fries.

And his battle with Gin just shoves that fact into his face.

Along with the fact that never in his life was he able to defeat Zeff, a man who had sailed in Grand Line for quite a long time.

"Again," Sanji said as he got up to his feet.

"As you wish," Luffy answered, his voice filled with amusement as he took a pose.

And with that, their so-called training was resumed.

* * *

"That is one big cow," Luffy mumbled as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"But what is it doing in here, at East Blue, of all places?" Hancock asked as she looked at the beast with interest, thinking of what kind of sushi would best fit it.

"Graa—Graa—" (Who cares, let's just eat it!) Salome hissed as she smiled at the idea of Sanji cooking delicious food for her.

"But before we eat it, I'll have to properly season it," Sanji said as he lit up his cigarette.

"No! I'll turn it into a sushi and that's final!" Hancock said, throwing in her usual tantrum that was enough to sway the so-called 'Romantic' Chef.

"Sushi it is, Hancock-sama!" Sanji said, hearts replacing his eyes.

"No you won't. You will cook it with oil and turn it to delicious meat if you value the food in the fridge," Luffy said with a threatening gaze, followed by the sound of broken Chinaware echoed from the kitchen.

"Don't you dare," Sanji said as he threw daggers at Luffy.

"Oh I will," Luffy challenged with a smirk.

"Luffy-sama," Hancock blushed as she covered her face. The image of a smirking Luffy was just too much for the Gorgon.

"Graa—Graa—" (I'm living with idiots) Salome mumbled as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I heard that," Hancock turned her cold gaze towards the albino, causing her to sweat uncontrollably before a beam of hearts consumed the snake, turning her into a snake-statue once more.

"Moo—moo—" the Sea Cow cried out as it attempted to escape, after seeing his fellow animal got turned into a stone by that beautiful woman.

"It's escaping!" Hancock yelled as she saw the animal turned around and prepared for a dive.

"Oh no you won't!" Luffy yelled, using his Haki to stop the beast, before it became unconscious, unable to resist the power that Luffy expelled from his body.

Sanji fell to his knees while Boa visibly flinched when they, too, felt the intensity of Luffy's Haki.

"My-my, what a beautiful display of power," a voice soothing voice sounded out of nowhere, surprising every member of the Straw Hat.

* * *

"Nami, its bad news," Usopp said as he used a private messenger snail, calling Nami who was busy 'catching up' to the work she 'missed'.

"What is it, Usopp?" Nami asked, worried at whatever message it was that Usopp wants to relay.

"The Straw Hats, they're coming here," Usopp said, his voice shaking with fear before Nami heard a loud gulp. So that means that her plan to destroy their compass failed?

Nami noticed her own hands trembling.

Was it from fear? Yes, maybe.

"And what?" Nami forced herself to ask.

"And she just sent Fillonce and Chew to capture them all," Usopp finished.

This is bad. Bad. Bad.

Not just for them, but for the whole town as well.

How many people will get injured if the Straw Hats and the Arlong fight? How many families would be affected by this battle? Aside from that, how will Usopp survive such a war? How ca—

"I'm sorry, Nami," Usopp suddenly spoke, surprising Nami.

* * *

"Damn it! Show yourself you witch!" Hancock yelled as she looked into the sea, glaring at the empty waters beneath her.

She heard the melodious laughter of a woman.

"What a lovely way of words, Boa-san, but I cannot just show myself to you," the voice from beneath the water echoed unto the land.

Hancock visibly stiffened from the woman's statement. Her face turning redder and redder by the minute as her blood continued to boil.

Forcing her to turn Sanji into the stone so that the fool wouldn't dive after whatever it was in the waters was fine with her but—

How dare this, whatever this is, play with her and especially, her Luffy-sama!

How dare her force her into…into…

"Hancock, please free me and let me dive in there! She needs me!" Luffy pleaded like a lost child as he weakly did his best to struggle against the heavy chains imbued with Kairoseki which weakened him.

And even though Hancock would've loved to obey Luffy's commands, this was something her heart wouldn't allow her to do.

"La-ha-ha-ha-ha," the melodious laughter echoed once more.

"Darn it! Stop laughing!" Hancock yelled.

* * *

**Hi! So there's not a lot of action in this chapter but I did my best to add some (I just don't see it fit for the fight between the 'woman in the water' or Fillonce to fully happen in this chapter). **

**So yeah, the Straw Hats are already approaching Arlong's Park, known as the Pirate's Graveyard of East Blue. And yes, these Arlong Pirates aren't as weak as before. **

**NONE of the characters I made are OC, they are from One Piece and I have a reason for choosing them, and I will do my best to avoid creating OC Characters even if this is Slightly (or completely) AU. **

**However, once they return to Grand Line, the story would slowly start molding along with the true story line of One Piece (yes, only mold but not identical) with a LOT of twists on the way. **

**Thanks for Reviewing, Following and for adding this story to your Favourites and...**

**I hope you liked this chapter coz I'd really, really, really like to hear from you (may it be a good review or a reasonable one). **


End file.
